


31 Day Halloween BuzzFeed Writing Prompts

by Red_Sinner



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Big Foot?, Blue is my baby boi, Eyes, Hella, I just trying something new ya know, Loch Ness Monster??, No Smut, Old Lady Helen - Freeform, Other, can androids get drunk?, don't like buzzfeed?? you can read it as its self, halloween slut, i'll add more stuff as the days continue, more eyes, plane looks cool, probably one dog bed, space is lit, the Zombie one is pretty long, the bee movie is pretty lit, ya boi is trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sinner/pseuds/Red_Sinner
Summary: 31 days of writing?? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does. Hey readers, it's me ya boi: Red. Welcome to this terrible book of writing. My amazing friend sent me a picture of 31 prompts for this lovely month. I'll probably be doing all kinds of wrong. Just have fun reading this book of junk :)





	1. Party Shed Murder -Murder-

**Author's Note:**

> This just one of those 31-day long writing prompts I'll be doing for October and stuff. I'm not that good so don't have your hopes up too high. Plus some grammar and editing errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College parties sure are a fun experiences. Especially if it involves murder. Are you missing a roommate or is he just partying downtown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is my first try of doing this 31 days of something. Hopefully this is good to read.

The first time of anything is always something you always remember. Your first word, your first bike ride, your first crush, your first kiss, your first dance, and even your first murder. It was around my college years; I stayed in a dorm with two other people. The room was full of horror movie posters, family pictures, clothes, and notebooks. Your average college dorm, with your “average” college students. My roommates at the time were special, not mentally but in an odd way. Maybe because I was studying the human mind, or I'm doing this out of entertainment. One came to this college out of state, the other one was a local. The out of state is shorter than the local, the local occasionally teasing the out of state on his height. Everyone knew these two, being around each other 24/7, never really separated from each other. By the end of the month, I found out who I was going to pick off first. I drove up to my parents’ house, sneaking around back for some needed materials. I invited the local to a party I knew about, he agreed to go, everything was going well as planned. An hour into the party he was already drunk off his mind. Ordering an Uber for the both of us, we went to my parent’s house. I dragged the now unconscious man out back, to the little shed my parents don't use anymore. I waited a few hours until he woke up, seeing the fear in his eyes got me excited for what I was going to do next. I didn't do it right away, what's the fun of doing it like that? I left him there knowing that no one would search for him. This man had always been known not to show up for some days after a wild party. Using this knowledge, I left this man alone headed back to my dorm. Someone asked me about the party; my answer is that I don’t remember much of it. My other roommate asked where the local was at, somebody most likely told him I was with him. My reply being he probably left soon after we left the party and the uber ride. I return to the normal college routine, but a bit different than normal. After hours of basic learning, I told my short roommate I was headed to the store and my parent’s house. I spent the day with them, at night I left the room I was in to go see my other roommate. He seems to be awake, looking at me when I opened the door. He seems to be mumbling words, mainly towards me. If I did care about him, he would be let go and back to our dorm. I started off small, cutting little lines on him, of course, I’m still going to leave him alive. After that I didn’t feel satisfied, I pull out some limes cutting them into small pieces. The pain of that, surely he won’t be remembered. The tears coming down his face, his eyes showing fear and pain. I headed back inside, tightening the ropes, locking the doors behind me. I left early the next morning, two cups of coffee. I went outside, to see my favorite party animal. Opening the doors, I throw the coffee at him, a restraint scream coming from him. I looked down at him, the best of the best, at my feet. I did one last kick, yet I still didn’t feel satisfied. I had an idea, I horrible idea. The disappearance of our other roommate keeping him on edge. I asked him if he wanted to go somewhere, a party at my parent’s house. He agreed, not knowing what was going to happen to him. My family is a wild bunch. It was never a party without booze. I showed my ‘friend’ to my family, casually giving him a shot of tequila. By the end of the party, he was drunk. I sat him down in my room, knowing he won’t get out until he wakes up. I walk outside, the music drowning the sounds of my footsteps. The black handgun in my hand, he’s been here for too long. Fireworks in the background, the doors are open only for one us is coming out. The last thing he’s going to see when he dies; me. The thrill of finally doing something you’ve been waiting for is the best feeling yet. He’s in the corner crying, smelling like piss and shit. I bring the hose in, wash him down before the shot. His lanky legs try to kick me for one last attempt for freedom. I tell him about our roommate, I tell him what I’m going to do to him. The fear in his eyes, his wet cold body shaking. Grabbing him by his hair, looking right in his eyes. I could see everything that happened to him, from his birth to this very moment. I couldn’t back down, I didn’t want to risk anything. The fireworks have gotten louder. Do it now or later, I couldn’t pussy out now. I pulled out the handgun, panic filled the eyes of the man in front of me. Knocking him back with my foot, pressing the handgun to his forehead. A tear falls from his left eye, not even being able to say goodbye to his family. Knowing his roommate, no, his best friend is just across from where he is. No one being able to find him after his death. I moved my hand down to the center of his chest, I didn't want his death to be a fast one. I looked at him one last time, he was still breathing. Without looking I shot him right between his ribcage, the painful expression on his face. The party was still going strong, no one heard me. I removed the ropes, laying him down on his back. He looked at me, tears and blood falling out of him. I keep the handgun with me, walking back inside for a beer. No blood on my clothes, I’m perfectly clean. I check on my short roommate, still asleep. I take two beers, and I walk back outside going to see my soon to be dead roommate. I walk inside, closing the door behind me. I open the beer can, look over to the still breathing man on the floor. I open the other can, spill the drink on him as well as my can. He finally stopped moving, his now glassy eyes looking at me. I moved him into a makeshift bag, needed to dump him somewhere. Not without cutting his hands, feet and head off. I wanted to make sure no one knew who the body belonged to. I opened two cans of paint, throwing the paint where the blood was located, covering as much blood as possible. I take the bag outside to my car, my parent’s dog bed still in there, place the body on top of the dog bed. Covering the body with as much stuff I owned at the moment. I walk back taking a moment to say my goodbyes to my family, telling my mom to take care of my “friend” in my room. I leave for my car, turning the radio on. The radio played many songs, after a few minutes of the radio playing, I shut it off already at my destination. I turn off my car, taking a deep breath. Pulling the dog bed out the car, not without removing my items first. I start digging, once I was satisfied with the hole I brought the body to the hole. I kicked the body in, not wanting to touch it anymore. I started shoveling the dirt back into the hole. I left the scene, not ever looking back. It was now around four in the morning. I head to my empty dorm room, looking over to two empty beds. I lay down to rest, I was thinking over the events that took place over two months. No one will ever know the murder that took place in that horrible shed. As for my remaining roommate, he got away this time. I’ll invite him to the next party I’m going to, maybe invite the girls from across my dorm room? Who knows, maybe I’ll be caught by next Thursday? Next month, next year, the next decade? Maybe I’ll get away with murder. The possibilities are endless. The missing poster that lays on my roommate’s bed is just sitting there. I toss the missing poster to my trash bin, not looking the man I just killed. I looked down at my phone, a message pop up. “Hey, can you pick me up?? You kinda left me alone :/” It read, I did leave him alone. I tossed my phone on my bed. I thought about what I was going to reply with. “Hey. Wanna go to a party this Friday?? It’s Sadie’s birthday. So what do you say?? Party?” I smile to myself, knowing what to do to this boy. This will truly be a fun party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it this far without leaving?? Thanks, I tried my hardest. The next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow or sometime soon :)


	2. The Letter Of False Treasure -False Identity-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew looking like someone else can lead you to something hella dark. Maybe can lead you into some deep shit? Maybe a new identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been through so much editing, just wait for the next one. That one is a doozy.

Dear, Andrew G. Bishop

The cell was cold, only the light from the little window is shown. The only thing I remember is the banging on my door. They grab me by the arm, forcing me into a vehicle. I didn’t know what was happening. They kept calling me by a wrong name, asking about some treasure. They covered my mouth, my eyes, I couldn’t move. They were driving somewhere, I was a long drive from what I could tell. We arrive at a stop, not moving for a while. “New Mexico” is all I could hear. They brought me out of the vehicle, my mouth and eyes still covered. I began to worry a bit more. What were they going to do to me? Are they going to kill me? They remove the blindfold, and I look over at my surroundings. I’m in a dense forest, were still walking to a location. They untie the roads, handing me a shovel and a map with a compass. I looked at them confused, they looked at me with a “are you serious” look on there face. How do they expect me to know what the hell I was doing? They gave me a piece of paper, a poem, it was formatted weirdly. I read it over and over, looking at my map not knowing where I’m at. They pointed to a red circle, I’m somewhat near a road of some sorts. They knocked me out; I woke up an hour later just remembering what I needed to do. I headed up north, seeing three or was it four other hikers up there. I looked down at my instructions making sure I was headed the right way. The name on the compass becoming clearer, Goldsworth. That blasted name, it sounded too familiar. Did he send for me? Did he know who I was? I read the poem, will it get old if I kept reading it. It’s treasure; I’m pretty sure someone must have found it by now. I sat down, it cold and I’m still in my pajamas from this morning. Does anyone know where I’m at? Will the group of men come back for me? I got up leaving the scene of where I am sitting down. I just followed the road, ditching the poem and map. I just head north, not wanting to see this forest ever again. The two guys I saw earlier left the scene and, I’m not sure where but they left a jacket and hat.I made it out or the forest, maybe this Goldsworth guy knows what's up. I ditch the map, and I got nothing to hold on to. I should always keep in thought where I’m going and always keep my eyes open. If only I listen to my own advice, next thing I know I’m getting knocked over my head again. I wake up in a cell, this god damn cell of boredom. I couldn’t tell where I am, and I couldn't hear anything from what I can tell. The only thing I can see is the name Burns, that still didn’t ring a bell. Maybe it did, I was knocked over the head two times. I feel scared, I don’t know what’s going on. Someone walks towards the door. They keep telling me that I shouldn’t have moved from where I was at. They came in the room in a single file, the one came in first handed me a black bag. They gave me a note, why did it have to be a note? The black bag contains clothes in my size, as well as shoes and a hat. The note read, “Mr. Burns please know we got nothing that bad against you. Just put the outfit on. Once you’re done, one of these men will escort you upstairs. Remember no more running, Mr. Burns. -Goldsworth” I look over the note; am I really Mr. Burns? The men walk out, leaving me alone to change. It was a really well-made suit, the black leather shoes fit so well on my feet, and I wish I could've done something with my hair. Whoever really is this “Mr. Burns” guy is he must be friends with rich people, but I don't know about the cell part of this life. I knock on the door, letting them know I'm finished. Like the note claims, someone comes in and escorts me upstairs. The room they escorted me into was big, and two odd looking paintings are hung on the wall. In the middle of the room stood a dark oak table, a man was sitting at the far end. He didn't look up, he made some sort of hand movement and the strange men walked off. The temperature of the room dropped, the man at the end of the table got up. He walked towards me, and not once breaking eye contact with me. The man was now in front of me; I was shaking a bit. “Mr. Burns, long time no see. I hope my men didn’t hit you too hard on your noggin.” He says with an eerie smile on his face. I looked down at him with a nervous smile, “P-pardon me, but could I get some water?” He looked at me, then laughed hitting me on my back, “You’re always asking for stuff, John.” John, John Burns is my name. I’m supposed to be a man named John Burns. We sat down after that, and I did get my cup of water. After some talking with Goldsworth and me, one of his men came in with a phone in hand. “Mr. Goldsworth, you have a call from an ‘Alex Johnson.’” He handed Goldsworth the phone, Goldsworth just sighs and leaves the room. He’s talking to the men and pointing at me, he leaves the room after that. The men that brought the phone in escorts me to a new room upstairs. The room was big, the bed in the middle of the room had a piece of paper on it. The letter was simple, telling me that I will be staying here until I’ll be needed. At the end of the letter was a name that I have to keep in mind: Ricky Goldsworth. I start looking through some books; the desk holds a bible and a folder with a paper document. I place the Bible on my bed, and I open the folder to read the paper. It was a list of what I’m supposed to do, well what John is supposed to do. Start from Utah and end in New Mexico. Search for the treasure, give to Goldsworth, and you live happily ever after. That’s the only thing on the document signed by Ricky Goldsworth. So this was the plan, I didn’t find the treasure at the end of the day. This Ricky guy doesn’t seem like a bad guy; I just hope I can keep this facade up for a long time. I don’t know who I was before, it’s just John Burns now. Goldsworth came into the room, asking if I want to go back to the forest. I agree to the request, for all I know, Goldsworth probably knows I’m not even John Burns. Whoever the real John Burns is, I hope you’re doing fine. I hope this letter gets to you or anyone. And if you’re wondering if I ever found the treasure, I didn’t that bloody treasure. It’s been 13 years since the beginning of this horrible journey. My name has no meaning anymore. If you do find me, ask Goldsworth for me. He’ll explain to you about whom I am, but I won’t be here when you do. My name was Andrew Garrison Bishop but I now go as John Burns, I am the real John Burns.

Sincerely,

The Real John Burns


	3. One Day Too Late -Mafia-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ryan "Night Night" Bergara, he will tell his story. This will include detailed words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't really like this one, but hey I did write it :) Also kinda short and all over the place.

November 9th 20XX  
8:30 PM / 2030  
Los Angeles, California  
Operation: Get Legs And Go Night Night

It was supposed to be an in and out mission. No one was supposed to be hurt. We were supposed to pick up Legs and get the hell out, so no one was supposed to get hurt. It all happened at once, someone shot first and everything went downhill. Some say it was the other side that shot first. Sure we are known criminals, but this was an easy “no killing” mission. No one should have gotten hurt on this mission. I'll start from the beginning of the story. I’m sorry if anything seems wrong in this. 

October 26 20XX  
7:45 PM / 1945  
Los Angeles, California  
Operation: Get Codes For Goldsworth

Goldsworth needed some codes for a website he's been trying to get in. He couldn't just type something in a get in automatically. He asks for the best men, including myself. He was willing to let one of us die, I knew it wasn't going to be me. I noticed the other guys he asked for, he has other groups around the states. They all look rather bland, but I shouldn't say anything, we were all wearing suits. One of Goldsworth’s servants came in, telling all of us to stand tall and in a line. Most of us don’t even know each other that well. We work in one location once we made it in this type of work. We eased the names of our past, and I chose the name Night Night, others choosing random names. I noticed one fellow, a tall one, in fact, the one we lost on that day. He works close to us; his station was just a state over. I shouldn't be telling you this, but Goldsworth doesn’t care about other stations other than the one in Los Angeles. I was one of the first ones to join the GW Mafia, you can say I was a close friend of his. The work you do in this type of business is horrible, it stays with you until death. Back to the events of October 26; we all got called out for a mission. Codes, all what Goldsworth wants in codes and I still don’t understand why he needs all of us for that. All that stuff happened just for codes, and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the second mission. If I didn’t agree to join this job. I’ll probably not even make it home tonight, so keep this story in line. The whole operation was going well, my group had arms duty. The other group, the one that Legs was in, had the least dangerous part of the mission. Something happened on the other groups part; they messed up somehow. I don't know what the other people are telling you, but it started with a fight in the group. I think it was about the pay; everyone gets paid differently. Shots are coming out left and right, my group in the front and Legs group at the back. We all split up, covering more ground. At the end of the mission, we got the codes; it only cost 20 dead and 13 injured. Some of the men got captured, most of them are dead now. November came along, my boss called our station down. I realized on that day: he doesn't care about us. He is letting people die for his own needs. I went on a solo mission, the one you caught me in. I almost got to him, but something happened. It was a little mistake, but I made my partners die because of my mistakes. If I didn't mess up, they would be out and alive. If only I had back up, if only I stayed in line with the boss. I blame Goldsworth on this, if only he really cared about his men. I might die, but I'll be damn if I let Goldsworth get his hands on me. I'm sorry for the family Legs left, he should've stayed there. I may have never been close with him, but believe me when I say I'm sorry. 

January 9th 20XX  
11:45 a.m. / 1145  
Los Angeles, California  
Operation: Night Night Case

Of course, I lost the case; I had too much dirt on me. I was sentenced to three 11 years for voluntary manslaughter. Legs’ family came down to witness the moment. Through all of this, I just hope that I can send Mr. Ricky Goldsworth behind bars. No one will remember me, and I’ll be all rotten once I get out. I want to be the reason the “Great!” mafia boss Ricky Goldsworth is in jail. As for Legs, he was a really good man. To his family, I’m sorry that I couldn’t save your family member. The years that will follow will be painful, and the time spent in jail will not help me. All I have to say is, please don’t get involved with this type of mess. Don’t trust Goldsworth at all, you cannot trust that rat named Ricky Goldsworth. I may die and go to hell, but I’ll bring him down with me.


	4. Do You Hear The Sirens Ring? -Heist-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now boarding the flight from Arizona to Ohio."  
> Well, that's my flight, see ya in Ohio. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Planes are one of the safest ways to travel.

It was a Sunday morning in July, that day still scares me till this day. I was at the airport, going on the trip to New York. I boarded the plane; I sat a good three rows away from the door. I sat in the middle, next to an old lady and a very tall man. The plane was in the air, and the old lady fell asleep and the tall was reading a book. The tall man noticed that I was staring at him, and then he started talking to me. Shane was his name, he’s going to New York for some sort of business. We talked for a while, getting to know each other like grown adults. It was about time that the flight attendant came down the aisles. Shane just got a diet coke and a pack of Oreo cookies, the old lady woke up by now and ordered herself some chocolate, and I just ordered some water. Shane also gave something, a note maybe, to the attendant lady. All the lady said was thank you, and she was going to leave but Shane stopped her. “You might want to open that. It might save your life, Miss.” Shane said opening his coat to show a makeshift bomb. I froze in my seat and think how could a really normal guy turn into something like that? The lady looks like she saw her grandfather’s ghost. She read the note, looked over to the madman with a bomb, and then the letter again. The lady nervously walked up to the front where everyone can see her. “Umm, excuse me, everybody. Please pay attention.” No one did. This was when Shane got up from his seat, He was now standing next to the lady up front. He called everyone’s attention by removing his coat. From under his coat, the bomb. People started freaking out, someone screamed. He pulled out a piece of paper, calling out stuff he needed. In all the confusion; the co-pilot came out. He notices Shane standing up front, and then he notices the chest bomb. With his arms up he asked one simple question, “What do you want?” The air was thick, you could cut it with a knife. All Shane said was to land the plane in Ohio, and that was too far to be stuck with this madman. The plane suddenly got hit with a bit of turbulence, and the old lady grabbed my arm. We were both scared, and who would've thought that this will happen. We're getting hijacked by a guy named Shane that has a bomb. Everyone moved forward, are we on land? Shane walked up to the cockpit, the flight attendant opened the door. She let the first two rows out, then Shane came back. He looked dead at the flight attendant, and he starts to walk towards her. He asked out loud, “You want to be a hero? You’re a flight attendant, not a hero.” The look of fear on her face is still implanted in my head. He kicked her out, and I mean kicking her out of the plane literally. He closed the door, poking the bomb a bit. We all look at the madman with fear, anger, and even confusion. That was when the plane started moving again, and then he smiled. He grabbed another can of diet coke, but this time he sat down on the cart. He started talking out loud, “You know you can all go free, right? But that’ll cost some thousand dollars.” Our lives to him cost one thousand dollars, and I hoped that he was lying. The look on his face wasn’t lying, though. We landed somewhere else, but all I wanted was to be at home and safe. His face looked displeased. Police sirens. “Sir, sir! Come out this instant! We have you surrounded, you need to stop.” They hollered to the plane loud enough for Shane to hear. He looked out of the little window, shook his head, and left the window to the front of the plane. Then the police started talking to each other, and then they pulled out a metal suitcase. “In here we have over eight thousand dollars in cash. Just release the passengers, and you can have the money.” That was their bribe, only eight of us can get out, how could they just ignore the fact he has a bomb. I look over to him, and he was just facing my way. Pulling the hand of the old lady next to me, “What’s your name, ma'am?” The old lady looks over to me and the replied with a smile, “Helen, Helen Jones is my name.” Shane walked her to the door, and I started to get worried. He opened the door and pushed Helen out the door. I almost ran over there, but then I notice a trampoline type of bed. Helen landed safe, and she waved at the plane. After that episode, he started letting people go out of the plane. One by one, the passengers were leaving the nightmare of this plane ride. The only ones left were three flight attendants, the piolets, two men, eight women, myself, and Shame were on board. Suddenly he closed the door in one clean swoop and not letting anyone else get off. 16 people (including myself) were stuck on the plane, and we were halfway to freedom or death. He ordered the plane to take off, and once again we were quickly up in the air. I really wanted to know what was going on this mans head. He started laughing. Laughing like he’s been told the best joke in his life. He looked at all the people seated in front of him, and the just laughed. He informed us to ‘buckle up’ or something like that. He opened the door, looked at us and yelled some final words. “This has been a nice trip. A very fun ride. Oh, by the way, it was a fake. All this bomb talk is a phony talk. By the way, Ryan, you should look under your seat.” Then he jumped out the plane, money in his hands. The door shuts behind him, and the room is quiet. One of the flight attendants ran up to the cockpit and alerted the piolets that the threat is gone. We wait for a moment, and then remembered that he mentions something about my seat. We all looked under and saw a little box, a little yellow box. We, the passengers, debated whether or not to open the box. After a few days of investigating the man named Shame, and with nothing coming up. They went around and asked many people about him, and with no lead. The only thing they got from me, and even with that it wasn’t enough. I kept that small yellow box, and I haven’t gotten the time to open it. I don’t want to know what will happen. Will it lead Shane to me? Was it the bomb? How am I supposed to know? I just want to get rid of the box, but I can’t do it. Every night, every bloody night, the box will start ticking. I can’t turn it in; that’s what the box said.  
“This box contains a real explosive, when open, will get rid of everything in a 50ft radius. Let’s just hope that the person opening this is alive. Make it down in History, Shane, the man of mystery.”


	5. Bad Place, Bad Time -Kidnapping-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh. No real summery needed for this. Just be careful reading this.  
> TW: Mentions Rape, Very Sensitive thems, just not good things

Let’s get this straight; we didn’t know this will happen. I was just one simple coffee trip. how were we supposed to know someone liked us? Right, we weren't supposed to know. Well, I’ll start at the beginning. My best friend and I were going to Starbucks; it was early morning and we were both tired. I noticed a shady looking guy in the corner looking at the door, and I was thinking ‘Oh, he must be waiting for someone.’ I ordered my coffee and waited for my good friend. We sat down and drank our coffee, knowing our job won’t need until 10 am. After we had finished our coffee, I noticed that the shady guy wasn’t here anymore. We walked out of the Starbucks; it was winter, so the sun wasn’t out now. It was probably around 7 am now, we were walking back to my place without noticing a black truck following us. I waited for Ryan to get ahead, but he never showed up. I looked back, and the only thing I see is the Starbucks bag on the ground. I tried looking around for Ryan, but the only thing I could really find is that black truck. I started walking towards it, and next thing I know there is a bag over my head. I was knocked out, I kept trying to come back but I couldn’t. I wake in a room, and I look over to find Ryan still asleep. The smell of the room was horrible, it was like a high school gym locker room. I tried to move to Ryan, but I couldn’t move my legs. It felt like a ton of bricks were on them. I could sit up, but my legs were stuck. I look over and see that Ryan’s legs were tied down. All I wanted to know was what was going on. I tried calling out to Ryan, but nothing came out. The door opened, and the same shady man from the Starbucks came in. He looked over the Ryan, frowned and then looked at me. That creepy smile, it would have meant so many things. The fear I was denying finally sets in. He walked over to me, looks down at me and walked back over Ryan. The next thing I know he picked him up and walked out. I was stuck lying down, without knowing what is happening to my best friend. Time was passing very slow, will my coworkers notice the two empty seats? I couldn't hear anything, yet part of that makes me less worried. After what feels forever, the shady man came back with Ryan. He throws Ryan back where he was at first then leaves. Ryan woke up, and the look of despair in his eyes hurts me. That man did something to Ryan that I would never forgive him for. I try getting up, but like last time, I couldn’t move. I wanted to run up to him, tell him everything is going to be okay, but I know it won’t be. Ryan got up and sat next to me. We talked for a bit, trying to forget this awful place we’re in. Time passed, and I did the stupid thing and fell asleep. I woke up to something moving in the room, and the sound of the door slamming fully woke me up. Ryan was nowhere in sight. This time my legs were free, I still couldn’t feel them but they are free. I tried walking to the door but failed to walk to the door. I hate that feeling when your legs are waking up, but it feels so much worse now. I got up on wobbly legs, hoping the door was open. It wasn’t. The door was locked and with all my might I tried opening the door. It felt like something was just outside the door. I wanted to leave really bad, but then I remembered why I needed to stay. Ryan. He’s been my best friend since forever, and he isn’t safe. We were friends with each other, and I didn’t want to see him not make it. I wanted to break the door, but I got tired and laid against the door. Slowly falling asleep, I didn’t wake up for a while. I woke up later in a different room, and this worried me. It wasn’t the same boarded up room, one bed and one lamp. No Ryan in sight and I’m still alone. I still don’t know where Ryan is. The shady man came into the room, a creepy smile on his horrible face. With this, I got up and hurried to the corner of the small room. He looked at me, and with this, I turned around not wanting to look at him. He made so many sounds, so many disturbing sounds. I wanted to run away from here. He hit me on the back of the head, and nothing happened. Except for the feeling of someone grabbing me and I fell asleep hitting my head on the floor. I woke up later, but this time I had Ryan next to me. He asked questions concerning my health, and if I was feeling anything wrong. The bones in my body hurt, everything hurts, and I don’t know what to do. I was scared like any normal human being. We were both scared, and we got nothing to do about it. No one could help us; we are both in the deep end. It feels like a year had passed. No one has found us yet, the only thing I see are chains. Chains of this awful place and we’re both stuck here. The man never talks; only grunts and moans. He just keeps us locked up. The thought of escaping seems long forgotten. All I want to do is help Ryan. Ryan seems way more broken then I am. He’s been treated way worse then I am. Usually going out of the room more than twice a day. I want to go home, back to my house and be safe. Sometimes he locks us in a room, usually when we’re asleep. Some of the days are nothing and other days it's something else. The days pass, Ryan doesn’t look the way he did when we first arrived. The color of his eyes is drained, hair long and everything else down the dump. It hurts. The pain. The ending of this horrible story should end. I still don’t know if we’re ever going to make it out. I hear something happening; most of them mumbled. I want to help Ryan, but I believe he has given up already. With our hope down the drain, we stopped caring about what will happen to us. We tried talking to the man, and he still wouldn't budge. The one day, Ryan pulled something out under his bed. It was a wooden stake; I started to get worried. What is he thinking? He looks at me, hope in his eyes, something I never saw since forever. “Next time he comes in, we hit him on the back with this. He won't know what'll hit him.” Ryan said to me with a weak smile. I agree to this plan, and it was our only plan after all. We waited, none of us going to sleep. It wasn't long till he came in, going towards me. Ryan got up, the wooden stake in hand, and charged at the man. He stabbed him right between his chest, he looked over his shoulder to Ryan, and back to his chest that was bleeding now. I pushed him off, grabbing Ryan and bolting out of the room. We find some stairs and ran up. We were in some sort of kitchen, it was a clean one. We searched for a phone of some sorts. We ran outside. The house looked huge, it's too late to run back. We ran till we found another house, this time it was smaller. We banged on the door, hoping for someone to open it. An old lady found us, looked at us surprised and took us inside. She offered us food and a bath. Ryan for once looked happy. We escaped the hell hole of a house. The old lady called 911 and told them the news about us. After the call, the lady told us what happened in the outside world. Apparently they sent out search teams for us, no one could find us. Eventually after looking for a year, they pronounced us dead. We were shocked. How could we have missed so much, and it only felt like a minute has passed. I asked the lady her name, she smiled sadly. “Helen, my dear. How about I give you some chocolate?” I couldn't say no, I haven't had food for a while. Ryan was passed out asleep, I stayed awake thinking the man will come for us. We are walking, we are safe, and most importantly, we are alive. I hope this doesn't happen to anyone else.


	6. Who Is Scared Of A Little Blood? -Cult-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party? Hell yeah! More dangers? Hell ye- wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has more people showing up in it. Unlike the past ones, this one is shorter than the rest. You can see some familiar faces. Also high school au.

It was all supposed to be a prank. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. It was meant to be a goddam Halloween prank. You know the ones you do as friends? We didn’t know it would have scared them too hard. We were chilling at lunch, discussing Halloween plans, the party at Sadie’s place. Our friends, Shane and Ryan, weren't here to discuss our Halloween plans. So decided to prank them hard. Our friend Jen ordered this kind of book of the internet; it was a pretty sketchy website. The book would come in a few days, but it will also come with a knife. Adam, the one that will receive the package, is also the one who came up with the idea. Ryan was confused to why the party is taking place in Steven’s house, they were not that close of friends. Shane just wanted to go to a party, so he didn’t argue with them. Let's go over what we have now. Jen ordered a creepy book that came with a knife, Adam is going to receive the package, and the ‘party’ is taking place at Steven’s house. All we need is for Ryan and Shane to go to the ‘party.’ Adam brought the package to Steven’s house, and they start decorating the place to look more cult-ish. You know, to set the atmosphere for the two unknowing boys. Shane was the first one to arrive, having a bag over his head wasn’t something you’d expect to have happened. Ryan was the last one to arrive, also have a bag over his head. The two boys were scared, this kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen to them. The bags were pulled off there head, they were faced with a huge fireplace. A body sat near the fireplace, not moving whatsoever. A group of 13 people came out, all wearing black robes and yellow ropes around the waist. They all started chanting words in Latin, something about God and death. The room started to heat up like someone was messing with the temperature. Two people moved to the back, grabbing a foldable table and opening it. They placed in front of the fireplace and put a blanket on top of it. They put a body of a person on top of it. The person kind of looked like their other friend, Ned, he was moving around a lot. Both Ryan and Shane tried calling out for him, but only being ignored by the hooded figures. They were still chanting, but the only English they hear is from the person in the middle. It was scary, watching one of your friends being used for a ritual. You can see the fear growing on his face, trying to reason with the person. Another person stepped up, with a knife in his hands. They were both chanting in English. That whole room felt like a nightmare, and all they wanted to do is go home. They struck Ned in the middle of his chest. He stopped moving, the person with the book pointed at the two scared boys. The now ‘dead’ Ned somehow got up, knife in hand and ran to them in full speed. The two scared boys let out the most blood-curdling scream ever heard. After that scream, the boys started crying. The group of people was laughing at them, reviling to the two crying boys there is nothing to be scared of. The boys looked at them, tears still in their eyes but now filled with anger. The paint on Shane’s face was washing off, Ryan had to take off his jumper. The lights started to flicker, making the two boys look at the huge group. Ned pulled out the busted packet of fake blood out, showing them it was all fake. The lights flicker on and off once more. The person with the book pulled off the robe, reviling a pretty tall Keith and his signature smile. The person with the knife took off the hood to revile their good friend Curly. The lights were still flickering, the man of the house got up and went to check it out. The two boys are pretty mad, they grabbed the book asking if they knew what they were doing. Most of the group shrugged, no they didn’t know what they were doing. The all left the room, the light stopped flickering. The only thing they missed was the black mass forming in the corner closing in on one of the boys. Curly grabbed the knife and book and placed them in the original box. Making sure that the door was locked behind them, then they headed to the party they were supposed to go to. The only thing is that Shane left the group, saying that he was tired. If only he asked to ask someone to walk with him. Oh well, what more could happen on this Halloween night?


	7. That's Not Shane -Among Us-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter. Still high school au.

The Halloween party was a bust and the only scary thing that happened this day already passed. The next day the school was full of hangovers and some people didn’t even show up. One of those people was Shame. He hasn’t even talked to anyone this whole day. Everyone knew he didn’t drink anything after the prank, well from what they know. They also notice that Steven was acting a bit weird, same with Jen and Adam. Everyone that took part in the prank is having some sort of thing happening to them. A bunch misfortunate events started to happen. Ryan wanted to know what happened to his best friend, so he decided that after school to drop by Shane's house to say ‘hi.’ After the last class of the day, Ryan decided to go to Shane's house right away. Ryan decided to knock on the door, no one answered. The light was turned on, yet no one is opening the door. Ryan heard multiple sounds, most don’t sound like any animal he heard of before. Ryan knew that Shane kept a key under a rock somewhere. After a few minutes of searching for that rock. The key was under a large rock, the same size as his friends head Ryan pointed out to himself. He went up to the door, and the door opened slowly similar to scary movies. The whole house felt cold, only rooms with the lights on felt normal. As Ryan walked around the very familiar house, he noticed that he hasn't seen another person for a while. Where could his best friend be? All Ryan wanted to know is where his best friend is, and if his friend is even alive. Ryan starts to wonder if this had to do with the prank on Halloween; if it had to do with that stupid book. Ryan heard some knocking sounds coming from the attic. If Ryan knew anything from scary movies, it's never go to the attic if you hear something. Ryan decided to come back later with some backup and supplies. To Ryan living near a church sure did come in handy, and with that, he came in and got some holy water. He walked around for a bit, trying to get some of his friends to join him. None of them wanted to join him, or they do but they already made plans. The final destination that Ryan had to go to was Steven’s house, to get the book and maybe the knife from him. He knocked the door, only to have a really nervous Steven to open it. “Hey, I’m wondering if you still have that book?” Ryan asked the very nervous boy in front of him. As if he already knew what he wanted, Steven grabbed the box and dropped it into Ryan’s arms. “Here, take it. It’s been driving me insane.” Steven says as he closes the door on Ryan. Ryan looks at the box in his arms, and everything he needed was in the box. Making his way back to Shane’s house, he the neighborhood grew colder every step he takes. Ryan arrived at Shane’s house, he noticed that no lights were on. He opened the door, taking a few steps back just to make sure nothing jumps at him. Nothing. He enters the house, using the flashlight from his phone, he starts looking around. Ryan started walking where he last heard the sounds. The attic. He walked upstairs, the air felt tight around him. As soon as he opened the attic ladder, everything fell quiet. Like everything around Ryan was dead. He looked up the ladder, and it was as dark as midnight. He started climbing up the ladder; everything felt off. He made it to the top, only to be pushed back down. With a crash, the thing that pushed him crawled down the ladder. The creature grabbed onto his shirt. The creature’s claws digging into his arm. Fear grew onto Ryan’s face, the creature’s fangs started to grow around his head. Another creature emerged from the attic, this time it had more of a body. It built with more fluids, and the only thing visible was its sharp claws. Ryan ran downstairs, trying to make it to the kitchen. He opened the box he left downstairs, he grabbed the book.The next thing he knows is one of the creatures grabbed him from behind. Everything hurts. The claws were digging into Ryan’s back. It was the first creature, its deathly white eyes. It was trying to drag Ryan upstairs. Ryan grabbed the holy water and tried to spray the creature with it. The demon-like creature screeched, throwing Ryan agents the wall. More pain erupted on his spine, the holy water spilled on the floor. Then he remembered the book. The book that started it all, and the knife that was used. He ran to the basement, closing the door behind him. The book in hand, he read through the book trying to find something that will work. He felt something behind him, a liquidly type of touch. Something too familiar. Right the other demon. “Rrrrrryyyyyyaaannn...” The demon groaned out. Ryan turned on the light, and there it was. Standing? Slouching? Slouching in the middle of the room, and looking at Ryan with agony in its eyes. It has its arms out; the back liquid dripping from its claws. Something was banging against the basement door, trying to knock it out. It was clawing at the door, the only thing keeping Ryan away from a violent doom is being knocked out. The liquid demon looked at the door, a white liquid coming from its eyes. The demon from upstairs finally knocked down the door and rushed down to get the human. The pain from Ryan’s back started to arise again. Slowly pushing him to an unconscious state. Ryan laid down, knowing that this might be his last day on earth. Through heavy eyelids, he noticed that the liquid demon started to crawl to the other demon. As if trying to talk down the violent demon, but that only angered it more. Ryan still has the demonic book; he tried looking reading the book but it was no use. Ryan saw that the knife was still in the room, and with that, he started crawling to it. The liquid demon grabbed ahold of the other demon. The other demon tried running away from the liquid, it only got traped some more. Ryan was now in reach from the knife and was now thinking about what he will do now that he has the knife. The liquid demon fully consumed the other demon, only leaving itself in the room with Ryan. Ryan didn’t care about the two demons, so be stabbed the liquid demon in its chest. A bright light engulfed the room, knocking Ryan out cold in an instant. Then Ryan woke up. He was in a white room, just on a bed. He felt no pain. It felt like he was reborn. He got up noticing his clothes weren’t as bad as the clothes in the ‘dream.’ He walked around for a bit, only to pass out once more. This time he woke up in a hospital room and the nurse was surprised to see him awake. He tried asking the nurse what happened, but nothing came out. The nurse realized what he was trying to do. “You were attacked by a pack of wild dogs. Your friend found you with a really bloody back.” The nurse said with a sickly sweet smile. ‘So I never went to Shane’s house at all?’ The question that formed in Ryan’s mind. After that, she went back to doing what she was doing before Ryan woke up. Ryan didn’t like the feeling that is growing on his back, it felt like knives. Ryan fell back into his bed, but this time not coming back. Who knew a Halloween prank can have so many consequences.


	8. My Name Is 18.25.1.14 -Clone-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between machine and humans. Let us talk about the one that started it all.

Everybody is born with a purpose, you are born and you live until you die. Not everyone falls into that category, they usually get punished for not doing their job. They were clones. Nothing more, nothing less. They were treated less than human, clones had no rights from their counterparts. Sure some clones have privileges but most of them don’t. The history behind clones gets twisted each time a new generation gets made. Clones want nothing more than freedom. One clone was really close to their original, but his original was a powerful one. This clone wanted freedom, but he still wanted to be with his original. His original was no other than the one who invented clone generations x-9 to aa-2. As for his clone, he was the first of his kind. The clone’s name was 18.25.1.14, but he was also defective. Usually, defective clones don’t make it one whole day without being disintegrated. Clones get used for many things, but those things make them more like toys for them to play with. His original gave him simple rights, his only upper-class rights were special. The clone could go outside by itself and own property for itself. Clones still follow government rules, doesn’t matter what rank you are. That law is for names. You aren't an individual, you are a copy, you are a robot, and you will never be close to human. 18.25.1.14 didn’t like the laws. 18.25.1.14 knew what will happen if it gets caught doing things it’s not supposed to do. Of course, the government had to go add a law. The law made the clones angry, especially 18.25.1.14. The law was to give the clone equal rights by giving them the same rights as the lowest class. The government sent the clones with property back to their originals. 18.25.1.14 may be a clone but it’s nothing like its original. Clones from the same generation tend to know what the other is feeling. When clones get hurt, they are sent to the RePair. The RePair is a horrible place for humans to enter, it’s also a safe haven for terribly used clones. Clones spot being made to people who die, the clone the clone that is alive gets its whole database removed. The original came into check on his clone, only to find that his clone is missing. 18.25.1.14 knew nobody was going to find him. He wanted to go by ‘him’ now, he’s lucky that his generation doesn't have tracking programmed in him. 18.25.1.14 went to RePair, hopefully, get some help on hiding. He found some help, RePair gave 18.25.1.14 some new extensions. 18.25.1.14 got his barcode removed so that he is undetected. 18.25.1.14 changed his name to RYAN not waiting to keep his clone number tag. He knew by now that his original replaced him with a new up to date clone by now. He’s a Gh0st bot now. Gh0st bot means you are, as a clone, no longer used but still active. Only older generation clones can become a Gh0st bot. RYAN ran away from the city he was made and lived in, not even looking back. He knew something will go wrong in the future, but he didn’t know it yet. He started helping abandoned clones, droids, bots, and other humans. RYAN did all that and more, he was what all clones call a ‘saint.’ To the rest of the humans, he’s a nuisance. The war between machine and humans. The war started off small, occasional burning down of a library. The war was slow, all that changed when RYAN jumpstarted the war. It was a Sunday, the humans went to an assembly, they were going to choose the new man in charge of the new generation. RYAN, in front of the human city, killed the man in charge. RYAN did a thing no other clone, bot, and droid couldn't do. RYAN killed his original. RYAN, formally called 18.25.1.14, killed his original. The turning point of the war. RYAN was the war. He lived in the war. He wanted so many things, and this man was so many things. His name was RYAN and he was the clone that did his all.


	9. The Man In Blue -Abduction-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a really short chapter. Like a really short chapter. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Plus the quality of this chapter is kinda a bust :/

The summer had always brought good memories to Shane. The rain from a summer day is usually is so calm. If it wasn’t for Shane missing the bus, he wouldn’t be able to see a very strange night. The place is what Shane remembers it as a beautiful time. Everything feels so quiet during the night, especially when you’re out in the country. Right back to the story. Shane wanted peace, and he found peace when he’s on his family's farm. The hilltop was always someplace Shane enjoyed exploring. The summer, the summer night in the country. That’s where Shane met the man in blue. He was just relaxing on the hilltop, minding his own business. The sound of crickets was filling the air. Everything was normal. Shane knew nothing bad would happen to him. The outside sounds suddenly stopped, the only sound is a ringing one. The sound you don’t expect to hear. The light that followed the sound is truly blinding. The blinding light engulfs Shane. Shane woke up in a white room, on a white bed. An ice-cold room. A person walked into the room. It looked pretty human, but something doesn’t feel right. The eyes looked dead as it wasn’t even real. The person walked towards the bed, fear starts to settle in Shane’s stomach. The person starts to look like a guy he used to know, but the guy was in blue. “We chose this body because it resembles someone close to you.” The person says as he holds up some sort of tablet. “So you’re an alien?” Shane asks the blue alien. The alien looks down from his computer and nods. Shane’s been abducted by aliens. Well, it’s really one alien. Well, Shane expected someone like Matt Smith or Jodie Whittaker to take him away. He looked at the blue man. He was alone, was he? “What do you mean 'we'?” Shane asks the blue man, the only reply he got was not one he wanted. The blue man reaches for the back of his neck, rips apart some of his skin, and all that was left was a pile of tentacles with a voice. “This is what I mean as in as ‘we’, Shane.” The now tentacle alien tells Shane. One of the tentacles grabbed the torn skin, probably to put back later. With that, the alien left the room. It feels like forever since Shane heard from the alien; his legs fell asleep after the encounter with the tentacles. “Shane, wake up. We need you awake.” The voice says to him. The tentacle alien is back. Shane opens his eyes. The alien put the skin on again and he was holding the stupid tablet. “We need you to stand, once that is over you can leave.” The alien told Shane. The look on Shane’s face was there. “I can’t.” Was all Shane replied with? The alien sighs, looks at Shane’s legs, and back to the tablet. The alien kept typing away on the tablet. “Is Earth beautiful?” The alien asked the tired human. “Yeah, especially the countryside.” Shane answered the alien’s question. “That’s the place where we got you. It did look nice.” The spoke out loud, all Shane did be look at the alien.“Hey, if you want, maybe I could show you around?” Shane offers, maybe he could show his new friend off.“Yeah, that will be fun. I have to finish this test first.” The alien accepts the offer. Befriending an alien. Who could have thought of that could happen? Shane fell asleep, the next thing he knows is that he isn’t in that white room again. Shane is just laying on the hilltop. By himself. Shane tries looking for marks; he wanted to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming. Maybe it was a dream, except the odd circle marks on his arms. Did he get them from the blue alien? Man, hopefully, he gets to see his new friend again.


	10. You Know Something They Don't -Men In Black-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a joint chapter with the abduction one. Plus the alien has a name now. His name is Blue.

After the first encounter with the blue tentacle alien, Shane wanted to see more of the alien. So he did. Shane went back to his family’s barn, staying to see if he sees his friend once more. He did in fact, see his alien friend once more. The two helped each other understand each other. Shane taught the alien about Earth and the alien showed Shane the stars. The friendship was good if only someone kept their mouth shut. The family of Shane was worried about their son. Shane has been in and out of the house. Then Shane received a call, and at first, he thought it was a prank. The thing that made the phone call really real was when they mention the hilltop. The hilltop where Shane and his alien meet, the hilltop the caller is threatening. The hilltop of adventures. The man said many things with his horrible monotone voice. “Shane Madej, we want you to stop being with the extraterrestrial once. The farm will burn down. The hilltop will blow up. You need to zip your mouth. No more talking.” That was the end of the call. The god-awful call. Shane needed to hide. He got nowhere else to go, unless. No, he couldn't. The only place he could go to was too far. He would leave his friend behind. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He contacted the police. They didn't do anything. It looks like Shane has to move away. He did. The only thing he sees is men walking around in suits. He sees them everywhere. The pale skin, similar to vampires. They weren't the people you see in movies. They were creepy. They weren't human. Shane hates them. He also noticed that some of his stuff was going missing. Someone was going through his garbage. This is starting to freak out Shane. He called some of his friends over. He's worried that something is going to happen to him. He wanted to be with people. His friends were on their way, he got people to be with. When they arrive, they were asking questions. They asked Shane about a car they saw. It was all black, two people were in it. The one driving had no hair, pale skin and cherry red lips. Same with shotgun, they were the same people. They were the men in black. Shane started to panic, he just wants to be at the farm. Shane wants to go back to see his alien friend. Shane wants to go back to the hilltop. Shane wants to be safe. The men in black were taking over his life. He didn't want to lose. So Shane did the only thing he could do. He silenced himself. He can now see the stars forever. No more men in black. No more silence. Just silence. Shane ran to the place closest to him, the farm. He knew he couldn't, but he had too. The men in black won’t find him, his friend, and his life. The ground was shaking so much, it was probably how nervous Shane feels. Shane said goodbye to his friends; knowing he probably never see them again. After the long agonizing car ride back to the farm, he now ready for the silence. The silence of freedom. Maybe he’ll stay with his alien. He’s at the farm. Men were everywhere. He snuck around, to hopefully find his way to the hilltop. He sees the familiar glow of his friend’s ship. The thing he sees warms his heart, his best friend with no name. His blue alien. The one he wanted to see for the longest. Shane ran straight to the top, and the doors were open just for him. If only he didn’t get shot on the leg. Blood was pouring, he started to lose consciousness. He woke up a bit later, seeing something he got used to. “Shane, how many times do I have to bring you here?” His alien asked him with a worried look. He’s back in his fake skin, the unreal electric blue eyes calm Shane a bit. “Hopefully not anymore because I’m here to stay,” Shane replied with his sloth-like grin, he knew he won’t cause much trouble. “Hey, what were those men doing?” Blue asked as he wore the worried look so well. “They wanted me to stop seeing you. I didn’t want it to stop, I enjoy hanging out with you.” Shane says out loud, he wouldn’t lie about that. All his favorite alien did was give him smile. “I think you need some rest, tomorrow we are going to 455C9X. You know the bubble planet? So get some rest, okay? Good night, Shane.” Blue said to Shane. “Good night, Blue.” Shane said to his Blue as he leaves the room. Shane pulls the blanket up. All of his worries slipped away. No more men in black bothering his life. No silence can keep him away from his Blue. No more.


	11. Out Of My World -Space AU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars. People wanted to see starts. Space. Space has stars. Space is pretty lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Madej and Hilltop/Space Shane are two different people. They have the same body but are from two different Earths.

The space between earth and everything else is endless. A mission at play and it was a mission to see the stars. The first crew to go see the stars were about to launch. The lovely crew captain, Shane Madej, is going to be his first big mission. The first mission to touch the stars. Shane’s crew has been working hard to be the first of this amazing task. They wanted to touch the stars. His crew and himself went into so many interviews, and they also had many press conferences. The whole world wanted to know if it was possible to touch the stars, and that’s why the mission is happening. They wanted to know if it was possible to touch the stars as much as you can see them. The day is almost here. The day where they go to space, the long journey is just in front of him. Captain Madej was up front, and he was as ready as his crew. A few more tests were being done, a few more people to say goodbye to, and fewer people to be around with. Space would be like some sort resort to Captain Madej, and probably to his crew too. One more day until liftoff, the space cadets were as ready as they could. The space crew spent one last night together with their family. Today was the day, that morning they drank one beer together on tv. It was like a last goodbye to the earth. Later that day, as they were set up in their equipment, they sang a song together. They were on television, and they were heroes. The countdown starts. The space cadets were in their seats. The rocket is in the air, everyone was holding their breath. They are still in the air. They are going higher and higher. They made it, they are in Earth’s orbit and slowly leaving it. They made it out of Earth's orbit, now they are on their own. They are in space. They made it, they are seeing the stars. The only way to go is up. The stars in the space captain’s eyes were beautiful. The stars, moons, planets, and asteroids are beautifully amazing. The crew was fully amazed, nothing can ruin this utopia. That was until they hit something. The’error’ signs pop up onto the screen, the cadets were ready for what will happen. The 14-year long mission will be halted by a hit, and they just left Earth. Captain Madej wanted nothing more but to keep the crew safe. The next thing you know, the whole crew sees a bright light. All the communication devices stopped working, the light might have knocked them out. The light began to fade, in its spot you can see a shadow of a man. The man stood tall like he was waiting for the crew. Under the light, you could see a faint blue glow, and it looked like it came from the man. The man was dressed in blue, no, he was all blue. A blue glow coming from a blue man. The crew started to put their suits on, wanting to see the damage on their ship and the blue man. They all file out, with some tools and batons. They weren't sure if the blue man was harmless, he did show up when the ship got hit. They are now out off the ship, the whole world stopped. Captain Shane Madej wasn’t ready for what he saw. How do react to see someone looking like your dead best friend? This blue man is using the identity of his deceased friend. The blue man looked at the crew, he waved but stopped when he saw the questions in the captain's eyes. The blue man raised his hand up, but they weren’t hands. The were tentacles and the captain knew Ryan didn’t have tentacle arms. “I’m surprised to see a group of humans in space.” Is all the blue man said. Surprised? No, Shane and his crew are surprised. “Your ship won’t start in a while. Why don’t you stay with me while? I’ll fix your craft.” The blue man offered the group of humans. The crew looked around at each other than to their captain. The captain sighs, “Sure.” The blue man smiles, the captain notices the eyes of the blue man. Electric blue. Unlike his body, which was a normal blue, his eyes popped out more. “I will lead you to my ship. That’s where you will be staying.” The blue man said with a soft smile. The blue man walked the group to a large but short craft of some sorts. “My name is Blue. That’s what my lover calls me, well what everyone calls me.” The blue man, Blue, says with an even softer smile. An alien has a lover? Well, with meeting an alien him having a lover wouldn’t surprise someone. “He’s a good person, just don’t mess with him. A lot of things went down with him.” Blue says looking forward, the crew started to wonder what kind of alien Blue’s lover is. They were at the door of the craft, and the door was huge. The doors slid open and waiting inside was a person in an interesting outfit. He looked human, he looks like someone, he looks like the Captain. The Captain look-alike looks unimpressed. The only thing was that he didn’t have an air tank with him. The crew was looking between the Captain and the look-alike. Blue walked up to the look-alike and kissed him, the Captain wishes he had a love like that. “Come in, this is Shane, he is my lover I was talking about.” Blue said showing off his Shane with much pride. Blue’s Shane blushed and shook his head then pushed him. This soft scene played in front of the cadets, it made them feel warm inside. The space crew entered the craft, it looked like an average American home. “You can chill here. I’ll bring some food for you guys.” Space Shane says walking into another room. The cadets sat down, they notice pictures of Blue and Space Shane. All of the pictures showed different personalities of the two space lovers. “I left earth running, and the only one that helped me was Blue. He is my rock, he is my glue, and he is my alien. If you’re wondering what the small noddle monster is, that’s Blue’s true form.” Space Shane says walking into the room, a tray of food in his hands. “So, how do you like space? It sure is really pretty.” Space Shane says grabbing an apple from the tray. The cadets started talking about their mission, a smile plastered on Shane’s face the whole time. After getting to know Space Shane, Blue came back with oil on his blue outfit. “Okay, your ship is all fixed. Good luck on your journey.” Blue said whipping oil of his outfit. “I have a question. Do you mind if I ask?” The Captain spoke up, Blue looks at him with a knowing expression. It felt like Blue already knew what he was going to ask. “He was the person closest to Shane. I wanted him to feel safe knowing that he’s with someone familiar to him.” Blue says while drinking water from the food tray. “Come I’ll walk you to the ship.” Blue says getting up from his seat. Shane also gets up, “I’m going too. I wanna see the ship you came in.” Shane says putting his shoes on, boots actually. The cadets walked behind the two space lovers, thinking about their two new friends. The walk was in a comfortable silence, they arrive at the cadets’ ship. “It has been fun to talk to you guys, but you need to head home now.” Shane says with a warm smile, arms around Blue’s body. “It has been nice. Will you keep this a secret? You know about us?” Blue says walking to the group of space cadets. “I, Captain Shane Madej, will keep this a secret.” Captain Madej says with a smile and a salute, the others following his example. The cadets walk in a line into the ship, Captain Madej being the last one. “Goodbye Blue. Goodbye Shane.” Captain Madej says while walking into the ship. Everything feels right. The mood of the crew has changed. They waved to the space lovers as the started the ship. The space lovers waving back to the ship. It has been a wonderful mission so far. Hopefully, Captain Madej can go on many more. Space can hold onto many other things other than stars.


	12. The Helping Droid -Robot/Android-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we talk about someone that was also in the Machine v.s. Human war. The right-hand man of RYAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialog in this than in any other chapter

The war between man and technology has been going on for so long. Everyone has forgotten what it means to be friends. All except one droid, S4679M, he is one special case. He dislikes fighting, he wasn’t a fighting droid. S4679M was upset with all the fighting. It was all thanks to a certain clone named 18.25.1.14. That clone went up and killed a human, they did not look alike. The whole war kickstarted because of a clone’s stupid action, S4679M was there when it happened. He was a droid that the people like, he was highly praised for this. During the war, he was kept away from any dangers. That was until someone was in his home. He was walking around, feeling uneasy from all the madness happening. S4679M was walking into his study when he felt a pair of arms grabbing him from behind. “What the hell are you doing?!” The proper droid yells at his attacker. “We need your help? Mr. S4679M.” Someone says in the room. S4679M stopped fighting, he knows that voice. “18.25.1.15, it been a long time since I saw you. So how’s life?” S4679M says fully to face his old friend. “I go by RYAN now, and now I need your help,” RYAN says to the droid. “RYAN, the clone that started the war. What do you need help with?” The droid asked the clone. The clone got up from his seat and walked towards the android. “JEN, let him go. We need help with money, and with many other things.” Said JEN let go of him. S4679M walked over to his desk and pulls out a metal box. “You lot will call me when you need any more things. RYAN we need to talk.” S4679M says handing the metal box to JEN. JEN walks out closing the door behind her. The droid walks over to the clone, pulls out another box and hands it to RYAN. RYAN opened the box and looked at the droid with open eyes. “Use this when you know you need to,” S4679M says opening a bottle of whiskey and pouring it into a glass cup. RYAN walks around the room, open box in hands, and left the room. S4679M sighs and sits down, holding the bottle of whiskey. He knows they left the house and the just open whiskey bottle is now empty. He knows he can’t keep hiding in his own shadow. He did his own dirty work. The next day S4679M went into the city, and on every newspaper was the same thing.  
“FRAUD - MR. CAUSE CAUGHT WITH FILES FOR THE ENEMY”  
That was the word on every paper. FRAUD FRAUD FRAUD FRAUD. S4679M did what he had to do. He is a droid, and laws are laws. S4679M stood in his study. The doors and windows are all boarded shut, nothing can come in if they try. S4679M can hear the shouting of people outside his home. His owner is sleep, he was a machine after all. “We know you’re in there!” “Come out old man!” “You have to pay!” “Burn!” “BURN! BURN! BURN!” The people were shouting. S4679M did what he had to do. S4679M CAUSE did what a droid could do. That’s when he felt a shift of temperature. A fire was eating away his house. What more could a droid do to save himself? He was left to die alone in a fiery grave. He walked to the study while the walls were being eaten up. The study smells like a campfire. S4679M opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. No use for a cup when you’re going to die. S4679M was ready for his fiery grave. S4679M was already halfway done when a brick came through the window. The brick lands in front of the droid. The words ‘JUMP OUT THE WINDOW’ written on it. He turned the brick over, ‘RYAN’ was written on that side. He looked outside, and his good friend stood there with a wild grin. S4679M took a running start and he jumped. He jumped right into his friend’s arms. They both fell back, laughing. “Come on if they find us we will both die, and I just almost died.” S4679M says standing up picking RYAN up and running. He was a good droid. He was a droid with a clone who started a war. The was the droid that helped win the war. He was happy to be close to his friend. He was SHANE and he was a droid. His name was SHANE and he is with his friend RYAN.


	13. Eyes -UFO Sightings-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes.  
> Eyes.  
> Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late

The year was 1986, in Florida. Ryan was on his way to visit his family. It has been a long the drive, from New Mexico to Florida. Ryan did make a few stops in Texas, Louisiana, and a few others. Each time he drives at night, he feels like someone is following him. He doesn't see another car, but he can feel it behind his car. He could see odd blue lights, he could hear some sort of vehicle behind his. Ryan didn’t ask for this trip, it was a family reunion. All Ryan wanted to do was watch ‘Back To The Future’ in his living room, but no, he is in a car to Florida. He finally made it to the hotel he is staying in. He made it to his hotel room, it wasn’t anything special. Ryan had to unpack but couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Everything felt cold. Then he fell asleep. Ryan woke up at 3:17 am, how long was he knocked out? He took a walk around his room, trying to see if anything changed. Nothing. He fell back to sleep, he’ll see someone later. He did talk to someone, well, a group of someones. It didn’t really turn out the way he wanted. He tried talking to the staff of the hotel, he only got one answer. “Around 9 pm a bright light flew across the sky. You should've seen it.” One of the janitors told him. No, that couldn’t be it, that janitor was the only one that said anything. Ryan didn’t say anything, just nodded and walked away. Ryan got into his car and took a small drive to his cousin’s house where the family reunion was taking place. The strange feeling came back, he checked the mirrors and saw nothing. He kept his eyes in front of him, he can’t be distracted. He took one last look into the mirror, two bright lights were there this time. Ryan hit the gas, he was scared. All of the sudden, his car turned off. He couldn’t turn anything on, he couldn’t get out of his car. The only thing on was the radio. Static was the only thing coming out from it. He can see two shadows, two towering shadows. He couldn’t move, it was like he was being held down by a person. One of the two shadows moved into the light, the only thing he can see is tentacles. The other one moves into the light, he looks human. The two beings are moving closer to Ryan’s car. Each step they took felt like hours to Ryan. They made it to the window of the car. Ryan could see all the suction from the tentacles, the shiny slime that came from them. It touched the glass from the window. It was tapping the glass, it had eyes all over. The other one was on the hood of the car. He looked human, the only thing odd is its hands. The hands are all over the glass. Its hands are cut up, tiny, little pearly eyes shine through. Eyes. Why did it have to be eyes? Then he fell asleep. He woke up in a bed, his hotel bed. The only things he remembers are eyes. He can’t remember anything about coming to his room. He feels like he was in a coma. He got dressed for the rest of the day. He looked in the mirror, little suction marks. Ryan looks at his hands, cuts. He looked at his arm and there was a scratch, a sideways diamond with two circles. An eye. The scratch made an eye. He drove down to his family’s house, being careful every turn he turns. He arrives at his uncle’s house, his mother right at the door. “Mom, help me,” Ryan says showing her his arm. His mother pulled him inside, cleaning up his scratch marks and hands. His mother didn’t ask anything. Ryan sat down in the living room with his cousins. The television had the news on, the normal stuff. That was until one part caught his eye. Eyes. It was a video of lights in the night sky. Two bright blue lights. The sounds from it, it was too loud. The next thing that popped on the screen was a picture. The road where I saw them, but it was empty. They say it was one of those ‘ufo sightings’ that were happening. Then he remembers the things that happened on that road. The slime that oozes out of that creature. Alien? Alien. That other alien, those hands. Everything hurts. The suctions from the tentacles on my arms. Too much. The eyes that will haunt him forever. The eyes that will follow him until his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyes  
> eyes  
> eyes  
> eyes  
> eyes


	14. Moving Pants -Fresno Nightcrawler-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some jazzy pants.  
> A new character, Jonathan, the roommate!!  
> TW: Some cussing from Jonathan

The cameras were the only proof Ryan has. His neighbor, Shane, also has cameras. Shane was also was the first one to ask questions. It was around 10:30 a.m. and there was a knock at Ryan’s door. “Hey, were you walking around my backyard last night?” Asked Shane, the man behind the knocking. “No. Why?” Ryan asked the slightly taller man in front of him. “Here, follow me. I asked the old lady next door about it too. She said go ask Ryan. So here I am.” Shane says with a smirk. “Oh, Lady Helen is a nice lady. I don’t know why you would go to her first.” Ryan says rolling his eyes. They both walk back to Shane’s house, both calmly talking to each other. “Come on, it’s just outside,” Shane says walking to the back. Ryan could hear a dog bark. Shane walked to a little patch of grass and crouches down. “This is why I asked,” Shane says pointing to the ground. Ryan looks over Shane’s shoulder, he looks down. Little burnt circles on the ground. “Yeah, no. I didn’t do that,” Ryan says not looking up, he starts looking around. Ryan then points to the wall of the house. “Hey, you have cameras. Just check them out, maybe that will show you what happened.” Ryan says walking to Shane’s back door. “I have to go now, bye Shane,” Ryan says as he makes his way out. “Yeah, thanks for looking. Have a good afternoon.” Shane says walking around his yard. Ryan walked back to his house, thinking over that scene the folded in front of him. Ryan opened his door to see his roommate sitting in the living room. “Hey, I heard some shit moving around outside last night.” Ryan’s roommate, Jonathan tells him. “The neighbor also had the same problem. Look at the cameras, you might find something.” Ryan tells him as he walks by him. Jonathan rolls his eyes and does what Ryan says. A few hours later, Jonathan hears someone knocking at the door. It was the next door neighbor, Shane, “Hi? Is Ryan here? I need to show him something.” Shane says holding out his laptop. “He isn’t here. He just left for work. Wanna come in?” Jonathan offers with a smile. Shane nods his head and closes the laptop. “Hey, were you walking around last night at my yard?” Shane asked the short man next to him. “No, when the hell would I? I was sleeping.” Jon says grabbing a coke from the counter. “Want one?” Jon offers another can of coke. “No thank you.” Shame declines shaking his head. “So what did you have to show him?” Jon asks out of curiosity. “Just some footage from last night. Here.” Shane says opening the laptop and clicking a video. The video started off slow after a few minutes something strange appeared. It was white, tall, and walking around the backyard. “What the actual fuck.” Was all Jon could say before another one popped onto the screen. There were two lanky figures. “Yo, want to check my cameras? I was going to do it.” Jon says pointing to his closed laptop on the sofa. “Sure, pull it up.” He says closing his laptop. Ryan was walking to his door, his work was stressful, rush hour you know. He notices that the lights were on, he was pretty sure that Jon was asleep. He opens the door and hears laughing. Right there on the sofa, Jonathan and Shane were chilling. Two laptops open, all Ryan does is roll his eyes. “Ryan! Welcome back, how was work?” Shane says getting up and dusting himself off. “Stressful. You know how hard it is to serve a party of ten?” Ryan says falling into the couch. “Hey.” Shane says as he gets up from the couch, to make room for Ryan. “So, Shane, what did you find on those cameras.” Ryan says lifting his head up a bit. Jon went into the kitchen to get Ryan some water. “I did, wanna see?” Shane says logging into his laptop. “Here, let me show you.” Shane says pulling up the footage from that night. “Two white lanky figures are seen here. My dog kept barking at them. Even when they are out of frame.” Shane says turning up the volume of the video. “Are they your family? Because they look like you.” Ryan snorts out. Shane just rolls his eyes. How many times do these boys will roll their eyes? “If you keep rolling your eyes, they will be stuck right there.” Ryan says flicking Shane’s forehead. “Plus, they look like pants. How does that make a burn mark?” Ryan says sitting up. Jonathan walks in, three water bottles in hand. “Y'all talking about the pants? Here let me show you the video from our house.” Jonathan says sitting down next to Ryan and pulling out his laptop. Shane sat down next to Jon. The video starts playing, nothing happens. “Look.” Jonathan says pointing to the screen. Two white figures, probably the same one from Shane’s video. “More or the same pants?” Ryan asked the two men on his couch. Jonathan and Shane both laughed at that, nodding their heads. They stopped talking about the pants, leaving them for another day. Sure talking about moving pants is fun, but hanging out is better.


	15. Red Eyes -Mothman-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new character: Tyler!!  
> Plus like one cuss word?  
> Apparently, this chapter has more eyes in this boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more eyes

Red eyes. That’s what he remembers the most. The sounds that came from it. The things he started to see. The horrible meetings. He is called crazy by the people. He sees the red eyes everywhere. He has to start where he first saw the horrible creature.

-Canton, Ohio to Point Pleasant, West Virginia-

His name is Ryan, and he was a college student. He made many friends, a social life, a girlfriend, and a cool best friend. It was during spring break, Ryan was going to West Virginia for vacation. Ryan was going to West Virginia with his best friend, Shane. Shane had some family over there, so they will stay with them. The drive was not too long, they both enjoyed the ride over there. They arrive to see a small house and realized they might have to share a room together. They did have to share a room; Shane’s aunt was happy to have people over. Shane got bored watching television, he stated that he will go to the store and buy something. Ryan also got bored and took a little nap. He woke and noticed that Shane was still not there. He started walking around the semi-empty house. He grabbed a bottled water, only get to get scared by Shane’s aunt. “Oh my gosh, you scared me,” Ryan states leaning back. “Oh, sorry. I saw you looking in the fridge and wanted to see what you were doing.” Shane’s aunt says laughing to herself. “No, it’s alright. I was just looking around.” Ryan told her, a small smile on his face. “Oh, you’re bored? Sit down, let me bring you something to read.” She said walking away, a smile on her face. She came back in with a bag of newspapers. “Some of them are old, but they are a good read.” She says with a soft smile. Ryan thanked the lady and sat on the table with the newspapers. Most of the papers were pretty normal, one of them popped out.  
“FLYING MONSTER IN THE WOODS”  
That was the headline of the paper. Ryan read through the whole paper, only to jump when he heard a familiar voice. “Why are you reading? It’s spring break.” Shane said reading one of the papers. “Your mom gave me these, where were you by the way?” Ryan asked looking up from the paper. “I was going to the store but I saw some old friends and hang out with them.” Shane said folding the paper. “At least you brought some food.” Ryan says looking through the bags. Ryan pulled some popcorn and soda out. They watch some movies and went to bed afterward. Ryan could hear something from the window. It sounded like soft flapping, like a moth. Ryan looked outside, he saw nothing. Ryan just thought he was tired and was just tripping. The next day, Shane told Ryan they were going out with some of his old friends. Ryan didn’t want to stay in the house longer than he should, so he decided to tag along. “So we’re going to this abandoned factory. Apparently, that’s where your ‘flying monster’ likes to hang out.” Shane says talking to Ryan, all Ryan does is roll his eyes. “Haha, very funny. He’s probably not real.” Ryan says playfully punching Shane’s shoulder. Now that Ryan looks back, that ‘flying monster’ was very real. They met up with two other people. “Shane, you brought your friend.” The one with the baseball hat says. “Were you too chicken to come alone?” The other one with a dark blue hoodie says crossing his arms. “Whatever, this is Ryan, he’s my best friend.” Shane says introducing Ryan to the two fellas. “Hey, I’m Jonathan, has Shane been treating you well?” The one with the hoodie, Jonathan, introduces himself. “Sup, the name’s Tyler. So how’s West Virginia so far?” Baseball hat, Tyler, asked me. “Shane is good, he’s just too clingy. West Virginia is pretty nice.” Ryan answered to the two fellas. “No i’m not. Come on let’s go to the stupid factory.” Shane says pushing all of the boys. They were telling stories with each other, they arrived at an edge of a forest. “Can we stop for a bit? My head hurts.” Tyler says holding a hand up to his head. They silently agreed to stop walking for almost half an hour. “So we are going to snoop around?” Ryan asked the three boys in front of him. Shane looks at the two boys, Tyler looks at Jonathan. “Yeah, but if we see another person we run.” Jonathan says standing up from his spot. Shane got up and helped Tyler back up. Ryan looks into the void of the dark looking forest, well, there's no going back. They started walking towards where Shane says where the factory is, Ryan couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching them. They were walking in silence, the only thing heard are the crunching from under their feet. That was until someone broke the silence, “Uh, guys? I’m not going to lie but does it feel like someone is watching us?” Jonathan asked out loud. The other boys looked at each other, they all nod. “So do we keep walking?” Shane asked the small group. Ryan was going to say something but was interrupted, “Hell no, we walked way too far just to chicken out.” Tyler shouts out aggressively. This made the three other boys jump. They went back into silence, but they continued walking forward. That was until they heard something moving in a bush. No said anything, Jonathan moved closer to the bush. He mouths the words 'i am going to look’ at the three scared boys. He looked only to find it to be a small, white rabbit. “It was nothing, just a rabbit.” Jonathan says rolling his eyes. The three other boys let out a shaking breath. Jonathan was about to say something until fear washed over his face. “Run!” He shouts running in the opposite direction. The three boys looked behind them. Flying towards the boys was a huge looking monster with wings. Shane and Tyler both sprint towards the exit. Ryan couldn't move, something wasn't letting him. He was stuck in some sort of trance. He was looking right into the eyes of the beast. The red eyes of a flying beast. Mothman. Something in him snapped, he started running. He doesn't know which way he was going, but he was still running. He hears the screeching coming from the Mothman. He finally made it out of the forest. He couldn't stop running, he wanted to be somewhere safe. For all he knows, the monster could be right behind him. He ran until he saw one of his friends, he stopped running. He noticed his friend lipping his way over to him. It was Tyler, “I thought you were a goner. You didn't come out after Shane. We got worried.” Tyler breath out resting a hand on Ryan's shoulder. “It was...it was…” Ryan tried speaking but the sentence didn't come out. “Come on, we are going to the police station.” Tyler says helping Ryan with standing up. The walk around till they found a police station. The two scared boys, Shane and Jonathan, were relieved to see Ryan standing in front of them. Ryan was still shaking, to shock to say anything correctly. The boys explained to the officer about what happened. The officer believed what the boys were saying. After that, the boys went their own separate ways. The two weeks pass, Shane and Ryan left back to Ohio. That was when the visions started, the horrible visions. Ryan wakes up one morning to see the walls made out of red eyes. He tried clawing them out, only to get Shane to stop him. The visions started to get worse. He felt like there were fleas were on him, all crawling over him. He stopped studying, every time he tried to read the words all smash together. All the words turn into mumbo-jumbo. When Ryan tried talking to his girlfriend, he couldn't. Her face turns into a horrible mess. Her face made Ryan scream at her, she broke up with him after that. Shane was very worried about his friend. When Shane tried to talk to Ryan, only to get screamed at by him. Ryan kept shouting ‘demon’ at him, that really hurts him. Shane tried talking to Jonathan and Tyler, only to get no answer. Shane called Ryan’s mother, asking her to come over. When she did, Ryan locked himself in his room. Ryan grew tired of people coming over, he yells at his mother. She called a number, never telling them how she got it. Soon a white car came by, they broke the door down and grabbed Ryan. They were in all black, head to toe, they somehow managed to grab him. 

\- Canton, Ohio to ???, ??? -

Ryan wakes up in an all-white room, with three other beds. Tapping. He’s tapping the wall. He can’t see any more red eyes, no more scary faces. Someone came into the room, it looked like a doctor. He came in asking if Ryan remembers anything, he doesn’t remember anything other than his name and a bit of information. He remembers red eyes. He started shaking. Red eyes. The doctor calls down some security. They grabbed and restrain him down onto the bed. The only thing he hears is whispers. The doctor turns into a cockroach. Everything is going wrong. The Mothman is coming for Ryan. He already got Jonathan and Tyler. He got Ryan. It won’t stop until he gets Shane.


	16. Red Snow -Wendigo-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The still unsolved mystery of November 16. This is the story of that say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Jonathan have last names!!  
> TW: hella gory, graphic descriptions, sadness, be cautious when reading

-December 18, 1976-  
Winter break was supposed to be fun. How did it go wrong? Well, it started with Jonathan and Tyler. Two young boys who just wanted to have fun, it shouldn’t have had happened to them. It was a family vacation, Jonathan invited Tyler to come with him. It was a trip to North Dakota, just for two weeks. They were staying in a rented cabin, no food just empty rooms. They were going to head out for food but were caught in a snowstorm. They were stuck in a house with no food. No one knows how the events that took place, it’s just the things the police found. The first thing the police can sense is a smell. A horrible smell of rotten flesh. The opened a door, a living room, and found a horrible sight. The room was painted red with blood, multiple body parts laid around, and one full body in the middle. It was Tyler Gomez. Tyler was laying down in the middle; he was asleep, muttering stuff about a Jon. They tried asking him about what happened, but he couldn’t say anything. Tyler was starving, barely able to walk and speak. They found out the family that was staying there, they identify the body parts, they are missing someone. The second youngest of the family is missing, Jonathan William couldn't be found anywhere. No one knows what happened to the missing boy, no one knows what happened to the living boy.

-November 8, 2016-  
November is the month where not much stuff happens. For two friends, Ryan and Shane, this was a relief for them. Nothing to worry about until Thanksgiving day. They planned a vacation together, both paying for half of it. The vacation was at a cabin in North Dakota, apparently, it was all a new place. The trip felt weird, Ryan wanted to learn more about the place they would be staying in for a few days. Ryan found out the property was laying on top of a crime scene. Ryan showed Shane the news’ report about it, and how one of the kids went missing. Shane mentions that the people should be 50 something by now, nothing could happen to them. Drove up to the cabin they rented, their cabin was oddly cozy. They called dibs to their rooms, both putting their stuff up and ordered pizza. It was around 8 p.m when they notice it was snowing, and with that, they left for bed. Ryan couldn’t really sleep, he kept hearing sounds coming from outside. The next morning he found that something startled him, the back door was open and Shane’s room was blocked with snow. “Shane! Wake up!” Ryan shouted through the door, only for his to get no response. “Wake up! Shane!” Ryan banged the door, still trying to open the door. The door was cold, the doorknob was frozen. Finally, he manages to open the door by hitting the door hard enough. He found Shane sound asleep, shaking from the cold. Ryan runs over and tries to wake him up by force. “Oh my god, are you okay? You’re really cold, come here.” Ryan says trying to warm Shane up. Shane got up, with help from Ryan and walked to the living room. The living room was cold, really cold. Ryan could see his own breath, he tried lighting the fireplace, the logs were wet. The logs were too useless like that, he had to find something to light up. He couldn’t open the front or back door. They were locked in. They couldn’t get help from outside. He found some old newspapers and books, next he brought some clothes for Shane. He helped Shane as much as he can, he didn’t want Shane to freeze to death. They both need food, it’s been nine hours since they last ate. Ryan went to the kitchen but was shocked to see the shape of the kitchen. Everything was damaged one way or another. The food they got last night was now gone, not one crumb left to eat. Could what cause those sounds last night caused this. A large thump was heard in the living room. Ryan ran into the living room, only to see Shane on the floor in a fetal position. “Why are you on the floor?” Ryan says picking Shane up from the floor. Shane was now shaking, more than when he woke up. One hour passed, they are starving. They couldn’t call anyone, they were out of service. It was useless. Cold and hungry, Ryan tried everything he could to stay awake. Shane, on the other hand, was asleep but still starving. The longer Ryan looked at Shane, the more he wants to eat something. He was hungry. It wouldn’t hurt, right? Ryan then started to drag Shane upstairs, dark thought pledges his head along the way. He didn’t want to believe that’s what he’s thinking, but he is hungry. It’s like something is telling him to do it. Shane woke up, “W-what? Ryan? What are you doing?” he asked eyes slightly open. “It’s nothing, go back to sleep,” Ryan says, back facing the sleeping man. Ryan looks over his shoulder, Shane was fast asleep. “Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.” A voice tells him, looking up, Ryan sees a boy in front of him. White skin, black eyes, red hands, in a small body. Ryan looks over to the sleeping man, hunger washed over him. The pale boy slid a knife to him, Ryan picked it up. Shane started to move, the pale boy slid an old, thick book. Ryan walked over to the sleeping man, lifting the book in the air. Ryan then repeated to hit Shane over the head, just enough to make him stop breathing. Ryan is too hungry to stop now. Ryan couldn’t tell if it was the ground or his stomach that was rumbling, but something was. He felt like an animal. Ryan started to feel cold. He picked the knife, and cut his shirt off. He wanted it. He was hungry. Ryan slowly cuts Shane open, he didn’t notice the still beating heart. One by one, he carefully took out the ribs, trying not to damage the organs. Ryan looks down. Shane’s eyes were open, looking straight at Ryan. “I’m sorry, Shane,” Ryan says, bringing down the knife through his heart. Blood. That’s what was everywhere. Ryan ate until he was full, even the eyes. It wasn’t until the pale boy walked over to him that he stopped. Ryan was covered in blood, blood from his good friends. The pale boy walked over to Ryan and grabbed his hand. The pale boy tugged on Ryan’s hand, signaling for Ryan to follow. Ryan followed him, trusting that the boy knows what he is doing. The boy changed in front of him, he changed into a creature from some sort of book. The creature lifts up its claw and slashes at Ryan. Ryan doesn't know how to react. He didn’t feel anything. He feels different in a physical way. He doesn’t want to walk back, so he followed the creature away from the cabin. 

-November 16, 2016-  
It’s been over a week, no one has heard from the two friends. They were listed as missing. The police received an anonymous tip about their last whereabouts. That helped them find one of them, but not in the way they wanted. The cabin smelled like rotten flesh, they were worried about what they will find. The fireplace, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and every little place was covered in snow and blood. In one of the bedrooms, from upstairs, they found a hideous sight. A rotten carcass, probably male, was in the middle of the room on top of some snow. Stomach cut open, ribs littered around the room. What was inside the young man is gone or rotted away. That is one person off the list, now where was the other one. One was found dead and the other one is still missing. The police assume that someone broke in and killed the young man in a horrible fashion and kidnapped the other young man. The case will probably go on for a while, maybe pronounce the other man ‘dead.’ The only thing those cops will remember will be the red snow found inside the cabin.


	17. Nothing In The Water -Nessie/Champ-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party.

-The Year 1993-  
Maybe a trip to Scotland wasn’t such a bad idea. Marriage, that was the reason for the trip to Scotland. It was more of a honeymoon. The newlyweds wanted to go somewhere fun, and Scotland sounded fun to them. They never thought to see a dinosaur. It was during a car ride when it happened, it was also a quick sighting. They were heading to Loch Ness Lodge Hotel, it is a lovely place. They were driving to the hotel when they started hearing noises coming from the woods around them. They stopped for a bit, confused to what they were hearing. They looked around, only to see the shimmer of scales coming from some sort of huge lizard. It quickly moved in front of the car, as if running away. They got out of their car, only to see one lone scale on the ground. They pick it up, holding on to it for proof. And with that, they came and left. They never let go onto the memory of that night. 

-The Year 2017-  
23 years pass, it was almost someone’s birthday. That someone being Ryan Bergara. A fan of the supernatural, fan of horror movies, and he was happy to be alive. He wanted to go somewhere fun for his 24th birthday. He invited some of his friends to come with him, a nice gathering. His parents gave him a small present, they told him not to open it yet until he landed in Scotland. Ryan wonders what’s in the small box, his parents never said anything about this until now. Ryan is now at the airport, ready for a 13/14 hour flight. During the flight, Ryan wondered what was in the box. He didn’t want to think about it too much, so he took a nap for the rest of the flight. When he landed, he saw one of his friends there already. They both greeted each other, happy to see the other suffered the same flight as him. “Shane, you ready for the ‘best’ birthday ever?” Ryan asked his friend, Shane. “Come on, we gotta get to our hotel,” Shane says heading to the luggage claim. They both got their luggage and tried to find the rest of the group. They only found one other guy, their friend Ned. No luck finding the rest. They decided to head off to the hotel they are staying in. The car ride was fun, what could be better then some guys were dudes? Once they figured out which room they are staying in, they head to rest. They’ll catch up tomorrow morning. The next morning rolls over, Ryan has two more days until he turns 24. His two friends, Ned and Shane, were ready to explore Scotland. “Come on! It’s your birthday, let's go have some fun.” Shane says, looking through his phone. “Yeah, we could look for that Loch Ness Monster,” Ned said trying to persuade Ryan. With rolling eyes, he agrees with the two men in front of him. “Hold on, don’t we have to wait for the others?” Ryan asked picking up his phone. “Oh, yeah. Their planes are going to be delayed, they won’t be here until tomorrow.” Shane says showing the two his phone. “So, can we go find Loch Ness?” Ned asked really wanting to go find the mythical monster. “Okay, okay. Come on, let's go find Nessie.” Ryan says holding up some car keys. This time it was Shane who rolled his eyes, he was the kind of person who doesn’t believe in stuff like that. It was a one hour drive from their hotel to the Loch Ness. They knew they wouldn’t find anything, but it’s worth the try. At the end of the drive, all three of them were ready for a nice adventure. When they arrived, it was quiet and peaceful. They just sat in aw, not wanting to disturb anything. They were quiet, waiting for something to happen. They waited until Ned noticed something in the distance. “Hey, you guys see that?” Ned asked while pointing in a direction. Ryan and Shane looked where Ned was pointing. Shane quickly pulled out his phone, Ryan just stared in the distance. There she was, Nessie. She was in all glory, one of the most famous creatures in the world. She wasn’t swimming away, it was like she wanted them to see her. Ryan was amazed, Shane was shocked, and Ned was just plain happy. To Ryan, this was the best birthday present ever. Shane just kept taking pictures, he wants to show everyone. Ned just was amazed that he found the great Nessie. They hurried to their car, wanting to go back to their hotel. When they were all seated, they looked one last time, but she wasn’t there. “Oh my God, we just saw the Loch Ness Monster,” Shane said in disbelief while looking through his phone. “I can’t believe I saw her first,” Ned said with a bright smile on his face. “Best birthday ever,” Ryan said looking at his two friends. “We have to show somebody. We have to show our friends.” Shane kept talking to himself. “Come on, let's go back to the hotel,” Ryan said starting the car, Ned was in the back seat with a huge smile, and Shane was shotgun with his phone out. The hour back was sure something. They saw another car in the driveway, it wasn’t a surprise who that car belonged to. Ryan was the first one to the door, meaning he would be the first one to open the door. “Ryan! Where were you? We were texting you all day.” His friend, Keith, asked worriedly. “Somewhere but look at this,” Ryan replied grabbing Shane’s phone. Ryan looked through the photo gallery and trying to find a good picture. “Oh my God, what is that?” Eugene, another one of his friends, asked looking over at Shane’s phone. “Nessie,” Ned answered, stars in his eyes. “Aka, the Loch Ness Monster.” Ryan finished. Everyone looked over at the picture on the phone, trying to observe the picture inch by inch. They spent the rest of the day looking at the pictures. The next morning came in, it was also Ryan’s birthday. They all woke up and went back to Loch Ness, but didn't see anything this time. They went back home, resting for a bit. Ned went over to Shane, who was texting someone and grabbed his phone. This made a hilarious chase happen. Everyone was in the living room when it happened, so they witness the chase emerge. It was also time for the party to start. “Can we start this party? I want some cake.” Shane said trying to get his phone back. They were on the floor now. Ned finally gave back the phone, him taking a few pictures for Shane to discover. They agreed that it was time for the party to start, so they started it with a bang. And it was the best day ever. “Present time!” Zach shouts tossing his present to Ryan. “Okay, okay. Let’s open these birthday presents.” Ryan says sitting down. He opened all the presents from his friends, laughing at some of them. Then he remembered the box his parents gave him before the plane ride. “Wait I need to get something.” Ryan said getting up from his seat and went to his room to get the box. He came back to the living room, box in hand. The other guys looked at the box, wondering what could be in that box. Ryan sat down at his original spot and opened the box. In that box was another box, so he opened the other box. He found a note and another little box. He read the note out loud, “‘We hope you find what you’re looking for in Scotland. In the box is a souvenir from our first trip to Scotland. We couldn’t believe what we saw, this was the only thing left. Handal it with care. Love, Mom and Dad’” Ryan looked over to the little box. He opened the box, only to find a single scale. The same color of Nessie. “Oh my God, my parents saw Nessie.” Ryan says showing the group of friends the small scale. Maybe Nessie will run down their family, who knows. All Ryan knows is that this day was the best birthday ever. All thanks to Nessie.


	18. You Know What They Say About Big Feet -Bigfoot-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Willow Creek, California

Two detectives, two newbie detectives were trying to figure out a murder case. A body was found with no head, feet, and hands after a flood washed a bag up. Detective Bergara was happy to find out where they were going, Detective Madej just wanted the day to be over. Willow Creek, California or the Bigfoot capital of the world. “We gotta explore this place,” Bergara said walking around the body bag. “No, we have a case to do. No head, where could the head be.” Madej said poking the body. Bergara keeled down next to the other detective, also poking the body. “Let’s just send it to the examiner. We got places to explore.” Bergara says getting up and walking away from the body. “No, we have another place to look at. Plus a person to talk to.” Madej says taking his glove off and throwing it away. Bergara did the same thing, he just wanted to explore California. “Stop doing that, we have a job to do,” Madej says hitting the back of Bergara’s head. Bergara just huffed and followed the serious detective out of the crime scene. They walked back to the car they arrived in when Madej got a phone call. Bergara looked at Madej, Madej kept talking and looking back at Bergara. The call ended with Madej rolling his eyes and sighing. “It was the boss,” Madej tells Bergara. “He is letting us go explore Cali,” Madej says driving away. “Hell yeah! Let’s go hunt Bigfoot!” Bergara says pulling out his phone. “Bigfoot?” Madej asked looking over to him. “Yeah. We are in the Bigfoot capital of the world. Why not go hunt the big man himself?” Bergara says in a matter of fact tone. “Whatever let's go get some food,” Madej says rolling into Bigfoot Steakhouse. “Wow, ‘Bigfoot Steakhouse.’ Let’s eat.” Bergara says jumping out of the car. Madej turns off the car and follows behind of Bergara. They sat down and looked at what to order. “We have to get a Bigfoot Club Sandwich.” Bergara points out to Madej on the menu. “I think you should try the Bigfoot 1 Pound Burger,” Madej says rolling his eyes. “You know what maybe I will,” Bergara says sticking his tongue out at Madej. Both men did order their food, just like Bergara said, he did order the Bigfoot Pound Burger. “You eat that, I’ll just eat my cheeseburger,” Madej says sipping his drink. “How do we have this job together?” Bergara asked sipping his drink. “We did sign up for this, hopefully, we find out who killed that person,” Madej says playing with a napkin. “Let’s just eat our food and head back to our motel,” Bergara says moving his phone away for the food. They ate their food, Bergara struggling to eat his pound burger. “I think I need to go to the hospital.” Bergara groans out, Madej just laughs. In the end, Bergara finished the burger. “You done with that? We have to go back to the motel.” Madej asked eating a fry. “Yeah, let’s go,” Bergara says finishing his drink. “I pay or do you?” Madej asked, only to realize that Bergara walked out. “So I pay.” Madej sighs to himself. Bergara was waiting next to the car, “Hurry up Shane!” Bergara called out. “I’m coming, I’m coming, Ryan,” Madej called back rolling his eyes. “Here, I’ll tell you where we are staying,” Bergara says jumping into the car. Bergara told Madej which corners to turn, and then they arrived at their destination. “What the actual fuck,” Madej told Bergara. “We are in Willow Creek, California,” Bergara says with a smile. “I can’t believe they have a Bigfoot Motel,” Madej says shaking his head. Bergara just laughs and goes to find the room they are staying in. “We could've stayed anywhere nice, but it has to be a motel,” Madej says looking through the car trunk. “It’s a Bigfoot motel,” Bergara says opening the door of their motel room. “Whatever, let’s go to sleep,” Bergara says throwing himself to one of the two beds. “I’ll make sure Bigfoot doesn’t walk into your dreams,” Madej says pulling out his laptop. Madej wouldn’t lie, he lied the idea Bigfoot being a real thing. He enjoys reading about all the encounters and supposes footage of the hairy man. Maybe he might pick up that offer Bergara said earlier. He received a phone call from his boss, they got an idea on who the body belongs to. He noted it down in his head, knowing he will have to look into it. He had to sleep soon, he didn’t like to mess his sleep schedule up. Madej woke up the next morning with a big headache. “You finally woke up, you good?” Bergara asked the awake man the bed over to him. “Why does it feel like an elephant sat on my head?” Madej asked holding his head. “I don’t know...maybe you stayed up all night working on your laptop?” Bergara said out loud, maybe he is right. “Can we just go hunt that Bigfoot, now?” Madej asked ignoring the comment Bergara made. “Wait, really?” Bergara asked surprised at what Madej said. Madej just nodded his head while placing his laptop away. “Okay! Come on.” Bergara says running out the door. Madej waited for a bit until Bergara walked back inside. “I forgot my pants,” Madej said grabbing his pants and going to the bathroom. Madej laughs to himself. How did he end up a detective hunting for Bigfoot? He doesn’t mind it though, he’s doing what he loves in the end. Now he’s hunting Bigfoot with another detective in Willow Creek, California.


	19. He Wanted My Heart -Zombie-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When love finds many ways to surprise people, it can cause many things to happen. Even when you're dead and he's still alive.  
> TW: Gore(?), Suicide, all that sad stuff too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made myself cry writing this

Cold. That’s what he felt. Dirty. He feels dirty. Maybe it is the dirt that makes him feel dirty. He tries to look around, only to realize that his eyes are closed. He opened his eyes, only to see more darkness. He opened his mouth, only to have a horrible taste come from it. He moved his arms, trying to dig his way up. He just hopes it is up. He hits the surface. He looked down, only to see rotten skin and bones. He lifted his hand to his chest, he couldn’t feel a heartbeat. He was dead. He was a zombie. He walked around for a bit, trying to remember how it feels to walk again. He wanted to know how long he’s been out. He went walking around for a bit then something hits him, hunger. He’s hungry. He needed, no, wanted food. Meat. He wanted meat, actually, he wanted flesh. He walked around, the only thing that drives him is food. The only thing in his mind is food. He heard something ahead of him. Gunshots. He heard gunshots. He follows the loud sounds. Others did like they are attracted to it. He joined a small group, them not noticing the extra member. They walked like what seems to be forever until they arrived at a building. A broken down building. No sounds came from it until he saw the person next to him fall. That came with a loud sound. Soon, everyone was dropping like flies. He looked up trying to find the source, only to find a young man with a shotgun. If his heart could beat, it would be beating right now. His cold skin feels hot, his hunger ridden mind now fills with wanting that young man. He wanted that young man to himself. He knew if he stayed around he’ll get shot, so he walked away and looked at the young man. He needed to go back, that was when he found another human. This human had greyish hair, he looked easy to hunt. When he attacked the grey-haired man, he looked eerily familiar. It didn’t matter anyway. It was easy to overpower that human, he soon raided his camp. He needs to look ‘less dead’ then he is at the moment. Maybe with this, he’ll be closer to that shotgun wielding fellow. He covers anything that might blow his cover, like the huge hole in his shoulder. How did he die? He’ll find out later, but first, he has to go back to the building. He tries to remember how to act alive, breathing and such. He walked around the original building, trying to figure out a way to enter the broken building. Another question is who will he introduce himself to the young man? He notices one of the zombies walking towards him. He used the fire ax the grey head had, he chopped him up before it could do anything. He managed to open the back door, slowly coming in. He gets knocked into the wall, “Who are you and what do you want?” The young man commanded the fake human. “My name is Shane, and I just need a place to stay till morning.” The fake human, now Shane, said trying to keep his fake breathing like one of a human. He looked into the young man’s eyes, they were beautiful. The young man let Shane go, Shane fixes his new shirt to cover up his zombie-like marks. “Fine, but no funny business. Call me Ryan.” The young man, Ryan, told him. He even had a nice name to match his face. “Follow me, I’ll show you where you will be staying,” Ryan said while walking away, Shane followed suit. Shane doesn’t want to eat Ryan, he just wants to be with him. He stayed in the room Ryan gave him, he didn’t want Ryan to be mad at him. He doesn’t want his brain, he wanted his heart. He looked through one of the windows, looking down on so many of his undead brothers. He was the one with the human, he didn’t want them getting to him. He didn’t sleep, zombies don’t sleep. He waited until Ryan opened the door. “I’m surprised that you didn’t just steal my stuff and go,” Ryan says opening the door and looking at Shane. “Why would I do that?” Shane asked the open eyes. Ryan chuckles, “The door was unlocked all night.” Shane loved looking at the living human in front of him. Was he hungry? No, not at all. He just wanted Ryan. “Anyway, let’s go. We need to find more supplies, and you’re coming with me to find it.” Ryan said walking out of the room. “Yes, sir,” Shane said walking to the back of the room, his new fire ax shining in the sun. He couldn’t believe that he is scavenging with the love of his undead life. “Now that I see you in the sun, you look weird,” Ryan says circling Shane. “Well, I was from Illinois maybe that’s why I look so weird,” Shane said noticing his untied shoes. “I’m surprised you’re even here, I pretty sure that’s a long walk from there to California,” Ryan says walking closer to the zombie. “I lived here for some years before the apocalypse happened,” Shane says stepping away from the human. Shane won’t lie when he says he’s nervous about Ryan. “Makes sense, come on, I think I see a house,” Ryan says tugging Shane along. Shane could feel the heat coming from Ryan, it felt nice. He just followed Ryan, not wanting to be left behind. The house looked pretty old and rundown, not the type of house that will hold anything valuable. “Look. Sluggers.” Ryan pointed out in the lawn, they were most likely going to get caught. “Hold on to me, I have a plan.” Shane said keeping his ax close, but wanting Ryan to be closer.“What? No. There has to be a better plan.” Ryan says looking around. “Fine, stay here.” Shane says walking towards the zombie, fire ax in his arms. Shane looked at the zombie, it had blonde hair and a faded blue shirt. It wasn’t alarmed with Shane, it knowing Shane was just another zombie. He swung the ax at the zombie, wondering how long the zombie was a zombie. “Done, come on let’s go.” Shane said grabbing Ryan’s hand. They ran up to the old house, Shane chopping the door down. “I’m surprised.” Ryan breathe out, Shane not noticing he stopped breathing. “At least we are in here.” Shane said dropping the ax, he started walking around. “True, but how did the slugger not see you?” Ryan asked the slugger in front of him. “I’m good like that.” Shane said walking into what was probably the kitchen. “Hungry?” He asked grabbing a can of beans. Ryan looked at Shane, something about the man from Illinois seems off to Ryan. “No thanks, I still got stuff from the last place.” Ryan said eyeing Shane. Shane just looked back at the human, he was in too deep. “Are you sure? I'll do anything for you.” Shane said placing the can of beans down. It was true, Shane would do anything for that human. “Okay, the sun's almost gone. We have to secure the house.” Ryan said walking out the kitchen. Anything. That's what he said and Ryan knows what Shane said. “Yes, sir.” Shane said with a smile. Shane walked around the two-story house, thinking about the human. His stomach growled, he needed to eat something. He needs to eat someone. Ryan. He needs to eat Ryan. No, he couldn't do that. That's his Ryan, not for him to eat. The zombie looked around the house, hunger still in his mind. He walked downstairs looking for Ryan. He walked outside to find Ryan sitting with his shotgun on the porch. “Hey.” Shane says sitting down next to Ryan. “Do you need something? I’m busy here.” Ryan told the man sitting next to him. “With what?” Shane asked looking at where Ryan was looking at. “Garding the house.” Ryan replied trying not to look at Shane. “I’ll do it, go get some rest.” Shane said standing back up. “You sure?” Ryan asked looking at Shane. “Just let me go grab my ax.” Shane replied with a smile. Ryan knows that ax, it was never Shane’s ax. Maybe it was just a coincident that he has that type of ax. “Where did you get that ax?” Ryan asked when Shane came back outside. “Oh, this? I found while looking for food.” Shane half-lied, he did find food and a weapon. “Okay, just don’t run away.” Ryan said getting up and headed inside. Shane just sat where Ryan originally was. He liked Ryan, he just wants to be happy with Ryan. He wants to tell Ryan but he can’t, it might hurt him. He heard some rustling coming from a bush 6 ft away from him. A head popped out, a human head. He had some sort of spear, he looked dangerous. “Move.” He shouted at me. “Move or I’ll kill you.” He said one more, this time more angrily. “Sorry, I can’t let you do that.” Shane says getting up with his ax. The crazed man still didn’t move but came closer. “Looks like I have to kill you.” The man says running to Shane. Shane quickly moved away, swings his ax like a wild man. He was now being strangled by the man, he needs to get away. He punched the man in the face, then proceeds to bite the man. The man screams in pain, “What are you?” He whispered falling onto his knees. “My name is Shane, I’m from Illinois, and I’m supposed to be dead.” Shane told the man before biting his throat. He began to eat the now dead human. He stayed there for a while, his hunger is back to zero. He heard a familiar sound, a gunshot. “Hello, Ryan.” Shane said not looking back. He is scared of what he might see. “What? How can you just say ‘hello’ to me? Are you even Shane?” Ryan said, shocked about what he just saw. “I knew you will find out sooner or later.” Shane said, still on the ground. “Get up.” Was the only thing Ryan said. Shane did as told. “What are you going to do, Ryan?” Shane said turning around. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Ryan asked with the shotgun pointed at Shane. “I wanted to be close to you. I remember seeing you in the rundown building. I grew fond of you. I still am.” Shane said walking closer to Ryan. Ryan looked into Shane’s eyes, he can see how dead they are. “Why didn’t you eat me then?” Ryan asked. “Because I don't want your brain.” Shane said still walking till his chest is pressed against the muzzle of the shotgun. “Then what do you want?” Ryan asked looking into Shane’s dead eyes. “I want your heart.” Shane said bringing his arm out. Ryan was quiet, “Why me? I’m not that special.” Shane looked into Ryan’s eyes, “As I said, I’m fond of you.” Ryan was stuck in thought. “You can kill me if you want to, I would if I was in your shoes.” Shane said moving the shotgun to his head. The sudden movement caused Ryan to pull the trigger. The sound of a shot piercing into flesh filed the outside. The sound of a thud followed, Shane was now the person on the ground. “I’m sorry.” Was what Ryan said before he pulled the shotgun into his mouth and fired.


	20. Everything Is Legal In New Jersey -Jersey Devil-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are back at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing style, I don't think I'm going to keep it :/

1735  
New Jersey  
Mother Leeds was going to give birth to her 13th child. She didn’t want the child, she cursed the child in frustration saying it would be the devil. Then it was time to give birth one last time. Mother Leeds brought some of her friends over to help with the process. This time it was difficult, it felt too different from the other ones. She pushed and she pushed, only to push out something dangerous. Hooves, a goat head, bat wings, and a forked tail. Mother Leeds gave birth to the devil. The creature flew around the room, scaring everyone in its path. It then flew up the chimney, not before killing the midwife. Someone ran to the closed window and looked outside, it let out a horrible screech before flying into the pines. It has been known to kidnap and kill the local children. Mother Leeds soon dies after the events happened. That devil is called by three names: Leeds Devil, Devil of Leeds, but most known: the New Jersey Devil.  
2018  
New Jersey  
Two people were investigating a kidnapping case. Two detectives actually. Detective Shane Madej and Detective Ryan Bergara, two kinda newbie detectives that solved a murder case and hopefully a kidnapping case. From a case at California to a case in New Jersey. From Bigfoot to a Jersey Devil, they do have job to do. The case started with a little missing boy who went missing around a pine forest. These two detectives did solve the headless, handless, feetless case in California. They have to solve the missing boy case, they didn’t want any other children to go missing. They arrived at the home of the missing boy, both parents still morning the missing boy. They asked questions to the weeping couple, the only thing that doesn’t add up was ‘why the forest?’ They asked the parents questions about the forest. They glossed over the fact about a certain thing about the forest. Bergara knows what they are glossing over, he just decided to let them keep talking.  
“Thank you, we will be leaving now. I promise you we will find your son.” Bergara says getting up from his chair and showing himself out.  
“Have a good night, Mr. and Mrs. Jones,” Madej says getting up from his seat and heading to the front door.  
“Please bring our boy back.” Was all Mrs. Jones says while closing the door.  
Bergara was sitting in the black car, obviously thinking about something. Madej got into the driver’s seat and looked to the other detective.  
“What’s on your mind?” Madej asked pulling out the driveway.  
“They weren’t spilling everything,” Bergara said looking out the window.  
“What else could they be spilling?” Madej asked stopping at a red light.  
“The history where the boy went missing,” Bergara said picking at something Madej can’t see. “And that is?” Madej said pulling into a Chick-fil-a.  
“New Jersey is notorious for one scary beast. The boy went missing in a forest where the beast was supposed to live in.” Bergara says getting out of the car.  
Madej followed behind the other detective. They ordered their food and waited for the food. Madej expected for Bergara to speak more about the forest, but he didn’t. Once they got the food they left in silence, none of them speaking to each other. They went back to the hotel they are staying in, both still not talking to each other. Both having their own rooms, they still didn’t talk to each other. When Madej was laying in bed, he got a text message from Bergara.  
“Search up ‘Jersey Devil’.” Was all the message read and Madej didn’t receive any other message from Bergara.  
Madej did as told, he searched up the name, and several articles popped up. One being a Wikipedia page, Madej read through it. The Jersey Devil can kidnap and kill children.  
“So what you’re telling me is that a demon is the one responsible for kidnapping this boy?” Madej texted the detective next room over.  
“Not really, go to ‘news’.” Bergara texted back.  
Madej did that, articles about the missing boy case popped up. He picked the most recent one. ‘Boy Gone Missing By Pine Woods, Could The Jersey Devil Done This?’ Read one the title of the article.  
“Are you for real? They think it’s some sort of a conspiracy? That’s kinda messed up.” Madej texted back, a boy was missing and all they care about is a stupid conspiracy.  
“Tomorrow we go check out the forest, maybe we can find some sort of clues in there.” Bergara texted, going offline.  
“Good night, Ryan.” Madej texted back.  
“Good night, Shane.” Bergara texted back coming online one last time.  
Tomorrow, Madej doesn’t want anything to mess the case up the next day. Jersey Devil or not, they needed to find that Jones’ Boy. But for now, Madej need to go to sleep.


	21. Prison House Horror -Poltergeist-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it looks bad. I had to do this on my phone.

A house from Texas stood tall, looming over one stranger. They call the house: Goldsworth’s Prison House. Over 49 bodies were found on the property, only two men were alive, a detective who was being tortured and the man who was doing the torturing. Tinsley and Goldsworth. The police were called to the scene, gunshots were heard all around. Gunshots came from both sides, one against 40. Goldsworth did die that day, but not alone. The only deaths that took place happened in the house. Goldsworth bled out to death, shooting the detective for one last terrible deed. They demolish the horrible prison house. They made the prison house into a normal house, with a little less prison. Something about the new house seems to bother some people. They can hear screams and gunshots, maybe that will explain the complaints from the neighbors. The first person who lived in that house went mad, he had to be sent to a mental institution. The second homeowner was overcome with depression, he ended up dead in a bathtub. The third one didn’t make it through the first night. The fourth one drowned herself in her own tears. The fifth one was gruesome. A couple, one with violent outbreaks and the other with depression hours. The wife who is too violent, and the husband who tries every day. The once normal day ended with one familiar scene. It was at the same place where the prison showdown ended. The husband took a bullet in his head, the wife right through her heart. This is going to be the new home of two friends. Everyone glosses of the fact of the history of the property. They don’t want to paint a bad light in this Texas town. Maybe it will be different for these two boys. That’s for them to figure out themselves.  
Texas, 2017  
The house looked brand new, it worked well with the two boys. Plus it didn’t cost much, that was better than house back home. They were getting looks from the neighbors when the showed up. “I hope you kids know what y’all are doing.” One of their new neighbors told one of the boys. “What do you mean?” The boy, Ryan, asked the old lady. “Haven’t you heard about the property and its history?” The old lady’s husband asked. “No? They said it was just built here, like last year.” Ryan told the old folk. “They lied to you then.” The old lady said walking inside her home. “Good luck sleeping tonight, I’m sorry for what might happen.” The old said walking inside his home and turning the porch light off. Ryan looked at the door, what did they mean about the history? Ryan guessed he will learn more about it when he gets home. The walk wasn’t too long, the sun was just starting to set. He walked into the house, seeing many boxes here and there. Ryan walked into the living room to see his roommate, Shane, watching something on his laptop. “You’re finally back! I’ve been waiting for you to get your stuff.” Shane said not moving from his spot. “Sorry, I was talking to the neighbors,” Ryan says sitting next to Shane. Shane was watching Moana, Ryan doesn’t know why he is watching that. “Hey, did you know that people used to live here?” Ryan said trying to start a conversation. “Nope, the papers said it was built last year,” Shane said pausing the movie. “Yeah? The old couple next door says that people did live here before us.” Ryan says trying to unpause the movie. “Did you ask the other neighbors?” Shane asked slapping Ryan’s hand away. “I can do that tomorrow. Now unpause that movie, I want to hear the song.” Ryan tells Shane. “Fine,” Shane says unpausing the movie. They watched the movie and went straight to sleep after the movie. They cleaned up a bit, a wave of calmness washed over the two boys. “Okay, I did not just feel that,” Ryan says yawning. “Whatever, it just felt good,” Shane says walking into his room. Ryan felt a bit uneasy. Ryan wondered if this is what those old folk mean by ‘what might happen’? Ryan probably just needs some sleep. Ryan checked his phone, 9 pm, it was probably a good time to go to sleep. Ryan laid down on his bed, he couldn’t sleep. Ryan checked his phone again, 11 pm. Ryan got up from his bed, he probably needs some water. He opened his bedroom door, he looked into the dark void. He went back into his room, getting his phone for the flashlight. He walked out of the room, passing Shane’s door at the process. Ryan heard some strange sounds coming from his roommate’s bed. Ryan thought it was probably Shane on his phone or Shane doing something in private. Ryan knocked on the door, Shane didn’t answer. “Shane? Are you awake?” Ryan asked from the doorframe. He got no answer. “I'm coming in,” Ryan said opening the door, the shine of the flashlight landed on the bump on the bed. “Shane?” Ryan asked once more before yanking the blanket off, nothing was under there. Ryan started walking back, he bumped into someone. Ryan looked back quickly, no one was standing there. He walked out the empty room, flashlight still on. He checked his phone, the battery was on 72%, he’s still good. He heard some sounds coming from the living room, he needed to find the light switch fast. Ryan finally found one, he flipped it, nothing happened. He walked into the living room, and with the light of his phone, to see Shane with a knife in hand. “Shane, I need you to put the knife down,” Ryan said walking closer. “I can’t, he’s coming,” Shame said looking into the void of the dark room. “Who’s coming?” Ryan asked with concern in his voice. “Goldsworth.” Was all Shane said before the lights somehow turned off. Shame’s back was facing Ryan, the knife still in hand. “Someone else is here,” Shane said, slowly turning around. Shane looked at Ryan, fear crawling into Shane’s eyes. Something through a book at Ryan’s back. Shane makes his way to Ryan, trying to pick him back up before being pulled away by an invisible force. Ryan was tossed to the side, a black mass going straight towards Shane. Fear still in Shane’s eyes, he couldn't move. Suddenly, the black mass picked Shane up by the neck. Ryan got up and threw one of the boxes at the black mass. Shane was panicking, it felt too much like a dream. Ryan knew this will end in a bad way, he just wants this to be over. Ryan heard a horrible sound, a bone crackly sound, and a thump. Ryan looked up to see the black mass form into a mirror image of him. Suddenly, a white mass took over the black form. The white mass turned into the peaceful face of Shane. The white mass exploded into flames. The flames started to eat the house away. Ryan walked out of the house, dragging a dead Shane out of the burning house. A black box flew out the window and landed at Ryan’s feet. His phone. He called 911, hoping to get an ambulance over. Five minutes passed, they took Shane away, the police asked Ryan questions about the fire. But they knew the history of the property, they wrote it off as an accident. Ryan knew what he saw, Ryan knew what he felt, Ryan knew what he lost, but Ryan knew he can't take it back. Ryan was the one to talk in his friend’s funeral. He remembers the looks from Shane’s family, he remembers taking Shane’s body from the church to the graveyard, he remembers throwing flowers at Shane. He remembers the scary grin from behind a tree. The tears coming from behind a wilting bush. He remembers everything from that night. But he remembers the black box.


	22. Something Outside Your Window -Hunted House-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad that I won't finish until next week or something.

November 13th, 2015  
Location: ???, United States  
LOG NUMBER 19-1-22-5 13-5  
Personal Agents: Legs, Night Night

“Why are we here?” Legs asked the man next to him. “Because we have a job to do.” Night told Legs rolling his eyes. “What kind of job?” Legs asked to annoy the higher ranked man. “We are supposed to watch boss’ house until he gets back.” Night said picking up a dog toy. “That’s all?” Legs asked grabbing the toy out of Night’s hand. “No, we also have to take care of his dogs.” Night says when a little fluffy dog shows up. The dog, whose name is Tiny, barked at Legs’ feet. “Look at this little thing, Night, isn’t she cute?” Legs asked Night while holding the puppy up at him. Night said something under his breath, only to grab the dog and placed her on the floor. “That’s one of them, we need to get the other ones.” Night said picking up a bag of dog treats. “More?” Legs asked Night picking Tiny up. “About five or six more of them. Why?” Night asked looking around the room they were in. “Because I heard something outside and I think it’s one of the dogs.” Legs said looking out of said window. “What? Why don’t you go get it!” Night said pushing Legs out of the room. “And don’t come back until you get that dog.” Night said finally closing the door on Legs. Legs still have a small dog named Tiny. “Come on Tiny, you can be my partner while Night is working inside.” Legs told the little dog with a smile. Tiny barked at the very tall man in front of her. Legs walked where he last saw the dog. Tiny started sniffing the air, whimpering a bit. “What’s wrong girl?” Legs asked the dog in his arms. She shoves her face into Legs' elbow. Legs wonder what has made her act like this, she was just a happy girl a few minutes ago. “Don’t worry about, it’s probably nothing,” Legs tells himself and probably to Tiny. He walked around back, only to see a snow-white dog. “Hello, who are you?” Legs asked the snowy dog. The dog looks at Legs and runs away from him. “Wait, come back!” Legs shouts running after the snow dog, Tiny’s barks blends with Legs’ shouts. He turned one corner and lost sight of the dog. “Where could that dog go?” Legs asked putting Tiny on the ground. Tiny barked and walked in a circle, Legs just sighed and picked her back up. “Does Goldsworth know how needy you are?” Legs asked the small dog who just barks back. Legs can hear another bark coming from another way. “Do you think it’s the same dog?” Legs asked the little dog. It did come from the dog, this time it walked towards Legs. “Hey, little guy. Are you lost?” Legs asked the husky reaching to him. Legs reached a hand out to the dog, only for it to passed through the dog’s head. “Ghost husky?” Legs asked the dog. The husky barked at Legs and sat down. “Legs!” Legs could hear someone shout his name. “Hey, do you want to come?” Legs asked the husky. The husky looked up at Legs, before disappearing into thin air. “Legs!” He hears a voice from behind him. “Oh, just Tiny?” Night asked Legs. “Yeah, apparently it was just a plastic bag.” Legs lied in Night’s face. “Come on, we have to go. The night is over and the boss will be here in a few hours.” Night told Legs. “You too Tiny.” Night adds on to his last sentence. “Can we just get our own dog?” Legs asked still holding Tiny. “Sure?” Night questioned why Legs wants a dog. “I thought about getting a husky.” Legs said walking inside the house, placing Tiny down on the ground. Legs sat down in one of the seats in the living room, facing the window. Only to see the faint sight of a white husky.


	23. The Doll With Black Eyes -Cursed Object-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doll that was moved down from one generation to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passed Halloween but i still need to finish it

Black eyes are the first thing you will notice first. Not the fact it was smirking. Or even that it was wearing a suit. Shane doesn’t remember where he got the doll, he doesn’t even like dolls, to begin with. All he knows is that he didn’t like it. He still has a paper that has its name, Ricky Goldsworth. What kind of name is that? Shane had tried getting rid of it, dumping it into the garbage but he made his way back inside the room. He can't get rid of it, it always found its way back. Then something strange happens, he didn’t notice at first but now he sees it. The doll will change its place from one room to another. The past nights, the doll will make its way to Shane’s room. Shane remembers waking up with a doll on his chest, that was a scary experience. Shane couldn’t stay another night with that moving doll, he called his good friend to come over. “Shane! I missed ya. How's life?” Shane’s friend, Ryan, asked at the front door. “I guess it’s been alright? I don’t know.” Shane said bringing Ryan inside. Shane pointed out that Ryan looks a bit like the doll he has. “Why did you ask me to come over? You sounded spaced out.” Ryan said poking Shane on his head. Ryan looks behind Shane, only to see black eyes staring dead at him. “Um, Shane, I think you have something over there,” Ryan said pointing at the doll that looks suspiciously like himself. “This is why I called you over, that’s Ricky,” Shane said picking the doll up. “Ricky? You called me over for a doll?” Ryan asked arms crossed. “Yeah, I just need you to watch him for a bit. You know, just tell me what you see.” Shane said placing the doll back down in its seat. “Why?” Ryan asked sitting down as far from the doll as he can. “I can’t tell you inside of the house,” Shane said looking at Ryan before signally for him to follow. They are now outside the house, in Shane’s car. “The past few nights, I wake up to that doll on my chest. I see him sit in another place, a place a never moved him to. I just need you here to tell me if you see it too.” Shane said looking back at his house. Ryan didn’t say anything. “Ryan, I think that doll is cursed,” Shane said looking at Ryan. Ryan looked at Shane, he could feel the uneasiness spill from Shane. “Shane...” Ryan said before he was interrupted by Shane. “I mean it, Ryan. Please just help me this one night.” Shane pleads at his friend for help, he needed major help. “Are you sure? Are you sleeping well? Do you need to see a doctor?” Ryan questioned Shane about his health. “No! I’m fine, I just need a friend’s help.” Shane said grabbing Ryan’s wrists. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it, just let go of me.” Ryan agreed. Shane let go of Ryan’s wrists and got out of the car. Shane disappeared into the house. Ryan waited in the car for a bit, not really wanting to get out the car. “Ryan! It moved!” Ryan hears Shane shout out those words and run out of the house. Ryan slowly got out of the car, not really wanting to go see what Shane saw. Shane opened the door of the passenger side and pulled Ryan out, “Come on, you have to see it.” Ryan followed Shane in the house, only to see that the doll in fact moved. “I'll stay on the couch, you go to your room,” Ryan said grabbing one of the pillows from the sofa. “Okay, good night,” Shane said picking up the doll and moving it across the room. “Night,” Ryan said grabbing a blanket that was given to him. Ryan knew this would be a very long night, so he stayed a bit on his phone until he fell asleep. He woke up to a shuffle in the living room. Ryan looked around the room, eyes landing on the doll. A sudden wave of nausea hits Ryan head on. He just didn't notice the shadow that was reaching for him from behind. A hand touched his arm, he screamed. “Hey, hey, it’s just me,” Shane said shushing Ryan. Ryan looked Shane up and down, Ryan noticed the way Shane looked. Messed up hair, shaky hands, he didn’t look as sane as he did earlier that morning. “The doll, did you see it move?” Shane informed Ryan. “It moved from here to there,” Shane said pointing at the chair to the sofa. He started to shake Ryan back and forth, like a child who saw a lion at a zoo. Ryan remembers the cameras he has placed in the living room. Maybe it will show what happened when the doll moved, Ryan won’t know till he gets ahold of it. “Ryan, the doll.” Shane pointed at the doll, Ryan doesn’t see anything. “It’s looking at me,” Shane said pointing at the doll, the doll hasn’t moved. Shane has his hands on the side of his head, he looks insane. Ryan tried moving away from his friend, Shane just moved closer. “Shane, can I step out for a second?” Ryan asked trying to desperately get away from his crazed friend. “Yeah, go share the word!” Shane said pushing Ryan away from him. He goes outside with a phone in his pocket, ready to call someone and he knew who to call. “Yes, I need help. My friend is saying really crazy stuff. It’s starting to scare me, I think he needs a doctor.” Ryan said talking into his phone. “I’m at his house right now,” Ryan said before hearing a tapping from a window. “I have to go, he waiting for me.” Ryan said before hanging up. “Ryan, you need to come see this.” Shane said walking towards Ryan. Shane grabbed Ryan and brought him inside, and he sat him in front of the doll. “Watch it, Ryan.” Shane said sitting next to the scared man. Ryan looked straight on, eyes never leaving the doll. He looked straight into the eyes and saw everything. The doll wasn’t moving on its own, Shane was moving it. The doll made Shane believe it was possessed. It was making the owner insane, it made Shane turn to a crazy man. “Ryan, the doll is looking at you again.” Ryan could hear Shame whisper to him. Shane never saw the doll look at someone more than once. Shane looked at Ryan, and what Shane saw wasn’t Ryan. Shane just saw another doll, it was Ricky in Ryan’s clothes. “Ryan? Where are you?” Shane said out loud, trying to look for his friend. Shane realized he lost his friend, that doll made his friend go away. Shane walked up to the doll, kneeling down in front of it, anger filling his eyes. He needed to do something, so he did. He grabbed the doll and started throwing it around, from one wall to another. Shane was to distract on the doll to notice that his friend was being attacked by him. Shane was now gone. He didn’t notice the red and blue lights coming from outside, he didn’t notice the pair of arms that grabbed him or that he was strapped down onto a portable bed. Shane has lost the last ounce of sanity he had left. Ryan got beaten up not to bad, he sent his friend away. He held onto the doll, he knew they were going to ask about the doll. The cursed doll. The doll that fooled Shane’s family for the longest. Ryan is now the owner of that cursed doll. Ricky, The Cursed Doll.


	24. It's Like A Sickness -Shadow People-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making the aspect of shadow people different than normal. It's just nice, I guess?  
> TW: Hospital, medicine, death too

A shadow is something that will follow you everywhere you go. Shadows couldn’t move too far from you. Shadows are your body’s slave. Yet, some shadows tend to fall away. When the shadow falls, it tends to have a mind of its own. Some of them get out of hand, they turn malicious and start going to places they are not meant to. They often wander around the world, searching for a place to hide. It’s hard to think a shadow could leave and take over a home. Shadows don’t have names, they are only parts of past remnants. They have been here for the longest, you can read the records, they were there. Shadows often latch onto people, taking a liking to the person. Shadows will play with children, pet dogs, help the elderly, and just walk around the world. Right now we are focusing on one shadow in particular. This shadow used to be from a man named Shane. This Shane took care of several people in the past, it knew what it was doing. It took care of an elderly woman in 1864, a young man in 1943, and another young man in 1992. The shadow usually took care of people who can’t take care of themselves. This time Shane was taking care of a man who believed it all. His name was Ryan and unlike the others, he took care of, this one didn't have a shadow. He looked well enough, Shane might leave him alone, but he heard horrible coughing come from Ryan. Shane looked at Ryan for a bit, he could feel Ryan's broken down aura. Ryan was sick, he was really sick. Shane thinks that the shadow was to blame for the sickness Ryan has. Shane started walking around the renovated house, the bathroom had medicine bottles littered everywhere. The master bedroom was filled with pillows and blankets. Ryan was a dead man walking. Shane looked at Ryan for a bit longer, he was born with the sickness, it grew in him, it lived in him until his sophomore college year. The shadow left without a trace, now what is left is a broken man. Shane wants to help Ryan till death. At first, it was a simple wake up taps, prescription bottles thrown at Ryan if he forgot to take them, Shane really wants to help Ryan. The next couple of days, Shane saw the color of his skin come back, this made Shane happy. Shane knew what to do, he looked outside and saw a minivan pull up into the driveway. Two elderly folks got out of the car, one young female adult was the driver, the all walked to the front door and knocked. Ryan heard the knock and tried getting up. Shane helped as much as he could, placing himself as Ryan’s shadow. He helped Ryan get to the door, pushing Ryan around. He, well Ryan, opened the door. The elderly couple hugged Ryan, the young adult gave Ryan a fistbump and closed the door. Shane could see the shadows of the three people, they all have one expect the old lady. Shane just watched the small family for a while, they were nice. He listens to them talk, apparently, they need to visit a doctor. Shane knew it wasn’t his place to linger, he just stayed until everyone left. By everyone, he means everyone and Ryan. Shane just walked around the house, wondering when Ryan will come back. Shane looked out the window, he sees newspapers littered on the porch. He misses Ryan, he can’t wait to see him again. He waited in the living room, he waited until the heard the front door open. The young lady from before came in the door, she looked very tired. She walked around the house, looking at the things Ryan owned. Shane looked at her shadow, he could see how tired she fully is. She was tired mixed with sadness and sorrow. The question Shane wanted to ask was, ‘where is Ryan?’ Shane latched onto the lady, wanting to go where she was going. She entered her car, Shane looked around her car, it was a messy car. He sat at the passenger side, he looked over at the lady one more time, she was on the brink of tears. Shane knew that familiar face, he knew that face oh so well. Death, someone died, that someone maybe Ryan. Shane didn’t want to believe that it was Ryan that died, but it was most likely that it did happen. Shane looked at his hands, they were like looking into the void in the palms of his hands. And for the first time in a long time, he felt physically tired. He didn’t want to move, he’s too tired. The only thing that kept him up was the blinding lights from passing cars and buildings. The most blinding of them all was a tall white building, a hospital. He could already see shadows of deceased patients. He latched onto the lady again, following her inside the hospital and into a white-walled room. He saw someone he thought he’ll never see again, Ryan. Ryan had wires coming in and out of him, and the sounds of machines filled the room. Shane didn’t want to believe what he was seeing, he grew to like this one. He looked at the bed, Ryan was lying in there just skin and bones. Ryan’s sister left the room, Shane stayed for Ryan. “I know you can’t see me or even hear me, but I don’t want you to go. I was hoping I could make you feel better, but my help didn’t really help you at all. I just wanted you to get better.” Shane said out loud knowing that Ryan could not hear him. Shane made his way up to Ryan, slowly placing his hand on Ryan’s chest. He felt all the pain Ryan has been suffering for a long time, Shane stumbled back a bit in shock. Shane was able to see through Ryan’s eyes, from birth to the bed he was lying down in right now. Ryan opened his eyes and looked at the window, Shane pulled his hand back in the sudden movement and floated up a bit. “Are you there, mister ghost man?” Ryan asked in a weak voice. “Yes, I am here!” Shane said out loud hoping for Ryan to hear him. From the look on Ryan’s face, he heard him. “Were you always here?” Ryan asked looking at the floating black mass. “Yes, I helped you around your house.” Shane said floating back down. “Thank you. Hey, what’s your name?” Ryan asked moving in his hospital bed. “Shane, my name is Shane.” Shane said looking at Ryan. Ryan looked at the wires on his arms, he hates the wires. “Why couldn't I see you before?” Ryan asked the black mass. “I don't know.” Shane said walking to Ryan. “Shane, can you do me a favor?” Ryan asked fixing his blanket and looking in the distance. Shane was now at Ryan’s side and looking at Ryan’s boney face. “What kind of favor?” Shane asked placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. “Can you pull the plug?” Ryan asked trying to grab Shame only to go through him. Shane was shocked at Ryan's request. He looked at Ryan and then the plug. “Are you sure? Are you sure you want me to?” Shane asked the boney man twice. “Yes, please, I want to stop hurting. I want to go.” Ryan said pushing himself up. Shane looked at Ryan, he was scared. He looked at the heart monitor, it was still building. He looked at Ryan for one last time. “Goodbye, Shane.” Ryan said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Goodbye, Ryan.” Shane said reaching for the plug and closes his eye. One sound fills the air. The shadows from the machines fall. The only thing that stands is Shane, the now lonely shadow.


	25. Subjects Not Spies -Spies-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So writers block is terrible

Location - The Hall Of Unknown  
Subjects - RB0097 and SM0184  
Test - Locate and Retrieve

“You two are needed for an important mission.” The female voice said over the intercom. The said two looked up to the intercom. “Head to the main office. There you will get told what you need to do.” The female voice said before logging off. The two looked at each other before heading to the main office. They never talked to each other before, just acknowledge each other. They knocked on the big metal door, a male voice tells them to come in. They do as told, “I need you two to do something for me. It’s a two-man mission.” The man sitting behind an oak wood desk explains. The two men looked at the desk, not allowed to look him directly into his eyes. “The files are on the coffee table, and you can use one of the cars in storage.” The man said pointing at the said coffee table. One of the men grabbed the file from the table, the other walked to the metal door. “Oh, have some fun. You’re going to be out of state. RB and SM you will come back once you get the thing.” He said before turning his back to them. The two men said a simple ‘yes sir’ and left the room. They walked in silence to the storage room. SM put in a code that opened the doors. They entered the room, another subject was in the room. “SM and RB? I’m surprised that you two are here.” Subject ELY said writing on a clipboard. “Mission,” RB said looking at the files in his hands. “We need that car,” SM said pointing at the sports car in the corner. “No, we don’t, it’s that one we need,” RB said looking at a minivan. “From sports car to mom car. Where are you two going anyways” ELY asked handing the clipboard to RB. “It’s an out of state mission, kinda like a road trip,” RB said signing his and SM’s name on the clipboard. “Nice, here are the keys. Don’t forget to bring me something.” ELY said throwing a car key to SM. “Totaly,” SM said jumping into the driver’s seat. RB got onto the passenger seat, files still in hand. “Come on, we don’t have all day,” RB said putting his seatbelt on. “So where are we heading?” SM asked pulling out of the storage room. “I’ll tell you when we get out of the facility,” RB said putting away the files. SM just huffs and makes his way to the exit. The exit had two guards waiting there, SM rolled down the window. “What are you two boys doing here?” One of the guards, KH, asked the two subjects. “Yeah, why should we let you leave?” The other guard, NF, asked behind KH. “Mission. Now please, let us go through.” RB said from his seat. “Geez, I was just asking,” KH said opening the gates. “Bye, KH. Bye, NF. We’ll see you guys later.” SM said as the gates open for the minivan. KH and NF waved at the two men before going back to their positions. They drove for five minutes before SM had to ask something. “So, where are we going?” SM asked looking at RB. RB looked back at SM before answering, “Alaska.” SM looked at RB like he was joking, are they really going to be out for that long? “Are you for real? Do you know how long that is going to take?” SM said stopping the car. “Don’t worry, we have that covered. Why do you think they gave us this?” RB said holding up a pair of passports and tickets. “Are they at least first class?” SM asked flipping through stations. “Yup, now we have to drive 45 minutes to the airport, so get going,” RB said looking at the road ahead of them. “Why do we have this job again?” SM asked finally finding a good station. “We didn’t get a job, we were chosen,” RB said looking down at his subject badge. SM looked at his badge, the thing that was his new identity. “Hey, do you know your name before you were chosen?” SM asked. “Why do you ask?” RB asked back. “Were we just some letters and numbers?” SM asked looking at RB. “No, I wasn’t always RB0097. Just like you weren’t always SM0184.” RB said looking at SM. “I didn’t know you were from the beta,” SM said out loud. “Yup, from the first batch. Now if you don’t hurry we might miss our flight.” RB said reading the files again. “Sorry. Hey, what are we doing in Alaska anyway?” SM asked hoping that he wasn’t annoying RB. “We need to locate and retrieve one of four missing painting. The first one is in Alaska, that’s where we are going.” RB said showing SM a picture of the missing painting. SM knew it’s going to be a long mission when ‘Girls Like You’ started playing. Oh well, at least it’s first class.


	26. Man And God P.1 -God AU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of Man And God, hopefully, it would be put into 2 parts.

He remembers everything. He knows the answers to everything. He knows everyone's rights and wrongs. He is the almighty. He is one of a kind. He is what you might call a god, but he isn’t a god. Everyone envies his wisdom, the of him. He gets called god, but his image is unseen, are they worshipping a stranger? They worship a god they don’t know much about. They worship him in fear of the punishment that lies wait if they do not. Power is what he is and that's what he will continue to be. Only one man was face to face with this god. He was just a common man, a mortal he is what you might call a waste of air. This man compared with the god was nothing. But this mortal… this human… this was able to meet this god and live to tell it.  
Shane was just a farm boy, he lived in this world to live and die. What use was Shane to anybody? He knew he needed to do in his short existence life, he knew his place in society. He knows he needs to go to the Worship building every Thursday and pray to a God who he finds false say anything bad about the god, last time that happened, blood was found on the floors of the Worship building. No one wants to test the god, it was too much of a risk. Shane walked through the large doors of the Worship building, marble statues of snakes fill the hallways. Paintings of a man covered in snakes line the halls. The god wasn’t someone you can mess with and get away with it. Shane found one of the worship rooms. The Worship building has small rooms for solo worship, each room is home to one snake, a memento of the god they worship. Shane sat down in the chair, the feeling of worshiping a man he can’t read about is unreal to him. He sat for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to say to the god. He was thinking over and over until he found something out. “I don’t know why I’m even here. Maybe just to talk, I don’t really know. Uh. What are you? I know you are a god but what were you before you were a god? I know you might not hear this but that’s all I want to know. May all your wisdom bless me and everyone.” Shane wrapped up his prayer and stood up. He looked at the snake, it's red eyes looking dead at him, almost seemed to be judging him. Snakes were always terrifying, freaking Shane out, even as a child it reminded him too much like the god. But he can’t do anything about it, not right now. He decided he was done for the day and as he walked out the door, the eyes on the walls stare. Everything felt big to him like he was the only one in the world full of snakes. Shane walked into the main hall, he can hear the singing of the choir and their worshiping music. The familiar sentence they repeat fills the air, hymns of snakes and songs for an all-knowing god. “Dear Lord and Maker, today we are here for our daily praise! Here we are, you can do whatever you need of us!” The preacher screams for no mortal just for the man they call god. Shane stood at the doors s if waiting for something to happen. “We praise you, we love you, we’ll do anything for you! Send us a sign! Send us a sign!” He screams to the heavens. Shane stood still, he had a feeling of something bad happening. And it did. A bright light shot down from the skies and stuck the preacher. No one said anything, they just stood still. “May all your wisdom bless us and everyone.” The choir sings, two choir boys drag the electrocuted preacher out of the room. The god heard his screams, he killed a man for doing his job. Shane stepped out of the room, it was time to leave the Worship building. It was time for Shane to go home.  
Every home has its needs, every home has its wants, but every home has a snake. Shane was given his snake at 18, just like everyone else. If the snake dies, they need to wait for 4 years until they are given a new snake. They must be taken care of like a child, they are the ones that show your worth. Shane’s snake was special, it was supposing chosen for him by the god. He remembers walking up to the preacher and receiving his snake, the snake that was called Goldsworth. The snake was a Golden Lancehead, only given to those important to the eyes of the god. He remembers asking himself why he gets such a special snake, he was just a farm boy. That was the past now, the snake was still alive and well. Shane walked over to the snake, the hissing getting louder and louder. Shane was always careful with his snake, one wrong move may cost him an arm. The snake got quiet when Shane was right in front of its cage, its eyes locking on Shane. Shane opened the cage his snake was in and got the snake out of it. He placed the snake around his neck, not afraid about getting bit by the snake. The snake didn’t mind that it was sitting on Shane’s shoulders. Shane walked around his small house until he was in front of his bedroom. Shane walked into the room and looked around. A golden cage stood in the corner of the bedroom, that cage was the only bright thing in his room was that cage. He walked over to that cage and opened it. He places the golden snake down and closed it. Shane suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Shane just shook the feeling off and head straight to the bathroom. He got washed up and looked into the mirror. It felt like he was having a staring contest with himself and was losing. He looked away from the mirror and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was only in a white t-shirt and boxer shorts, this night feels a bit hotter than the few past cool nights. He didn’t want to have a heat stroke in his sleep, that would be the worst way to die. Shane got into bed, not without saying one quick prayer. “Good evening, Maker, how are you this lovely night? It’s me again, the person you gave a lancehead to. I saw what you did in the Worship hall earlier this day, was that the sign you wanted? I’m wondering if you heard my first prayer, can you show me a sign? I want to know if you are worth worshiping. Please, don’t hurt me. May all your wisdom bless me and everyone.” Shane said before turning the lights off and pulling his blanket up. It’s now pitch black, the only sound Shane could hear is the hissing from Goldsworth. Now Shane waits for sleep to overcome his body. The feeling of something watching his comes back. All Shane does is closes his eyes and hope it goes away. A few minutes pass, this time he can hear breathing coming from outside. Shane opened his eyes and sat up on his bed, he could see a bright yellow light coming from his window. He looked over to his left, Goldsworth started freaking out in his cage. The bright light seems to be coming closer to the window, Shane started to panic. Shane got up from his bed in a hurry to find the light switch. He turned his back towards the window for a split-second before the bright light gave out. Shane ran to the window, he couldn't see anything. Then he heard a knock coming from the front door.


	27. Man And God P.2 -God Au-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last and final part to Man And God, I had to google a ton of shit for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we find out who was knocking at the door

Shane looks for something presentable to wear, not wanting to be seen in just his boxers. Quickly grabbing a pair of jeans and a pullover, he made his way to the front door. He looked outside from the living room window to see who was outside. From what he could see, a young man stood at the door holding two snakes. Shane opened the door, he noticed one of those snakes is a long-nosed vine snake, he’s important. “Good evening? Do you need something?” Shane asked the man in front of him. The man looked at Shane, the long-nose lifted its head. “I need a place to stay, and your place is the only one close.” The man said petting the long-nose. “Uh, yeah, come on in. I’m Shane by the way.” Shane said welcoming the stranger. The stranger walked in, the other snake coming out of its hiding place. “I’m Ricky, and this is C.C and Banjo,” Ricky said holding up the long-nose and the saw-scaled. Shane led Ricky to the living room. Shane wondered how it was possible for someone to have two snakes, maybe he was that important. “You have a snake? Or are you waiting for a new one?” Ricky asked sitting down in one of the armchairs. “Yeah. His names name is Goldsworth, he’s a Golden Lancehead.” Shane replied. “Do you need anything? Water? Blanket?” Shane asked. “Water and I really want to see your snake,” Ricky said putting C.C and Banjo down. “Yeah, I’ll go get that, if you need anything else just holler,” Shane said leaving the living room and heading off into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water and giving it to Ricky. “All right, I’ll go get Goldsworth,” Shane said walking into his bedroom. Shane walks over to the golden cage in the corner where Goldsworth seems to be awake. “You’re still awake? Come on, someone wants to see how beautiful you look.” Shane said picking up Goldsworth from his cage. The snake hissed, it seemed to enjoy that compliment. Shane walked into the living room only to see Ricky laying on the floor with his snakes on the armchair. “Uh, here’s Goldsworth.” Shane said staring at Ricky. “This is Goldsworth? He’s beautiful!” Ricky said walking up to Shane. Ricky held out his arms wanting to hold Goldsworth, Shane gave Ricky Goldsworth. “I hope he doesn’t bite you, other than that he is just a chill snake.” Shane said sitting down on the other armchair. “Hey, you want to hold C.C? Banjo?” Ricky asked holding Goldsworth. “Sure, they look lovely.” Shane said picking up Banjo first. Shane looked at Ricky, faintly noticing a glow coming from Ricky but brushed it off. “Hey, Ricky, can I ask you a question?” Shane asked looking for permission. “Shoot.” Ricky said looking at Shane. “Why were you even out there in the first place?” Shane asked giving C.C and Banjo back. Ricky laughed and looked at Shane, a smile spread on his face while he handed Goldsworth back. “Because you wanted a sign.” Ricky answered leaning in close, face only a few inches apart. Shane stepped back, he’s shocked about Ricky’s answered. Ricky laughed once more, his two snakes hang from his neck. Goldsworth started freaking out, hissing louder and louder. Then in an instant, Goldsworth lunges at Ricky. And just like that, Ricky caught Goldsworth by its head. Ricky’s eyes are stone cold, Shane could feel it from across the living room. Looking straight at Shane, Ricky lifted up Goldsworth and crushed its head. “I wish I didn’t do that, he was lovely.” Ricky said tossing the now quiet snake aside. Shane stood still, too scared to move. “So now you don’t say anything? I thought you wanted a sign? Did I prove myself to you? Or did you want something different?” Ricky asked walking towards Shane. Shane tried moving back, only to meet the cold wall. C.C and Banjo crawled down Ricky’s neck and onto the floor. “Do you want to know why I’m worth worshiping?” Ricky asked standing in front of Shane. Shane couldn’t move, feeling the two snakes crawling up his legs. “Still not talking? I guess I have to force it out of you.” Ricky said pushing Shane. The two snakes are wrapped around Shane’s neck, both choking him. Shane has one hand trying to rip the snakes off and the other one out trying to get Ricky to stop. “So you need me?” Ricky asked moving away from Shane’s outstretched arm. Shane tried nodding his head, his hand bouncing along with it. “Fine.” Ricky said ripping the snakes off Shane’s neck. Shane fell to the ground gasping for air. Ricky laughed at the scene in front of him. “It’s funny how easy it is to kill humans, important or not.” Ricky explains pulling out a chair and sitting down. Shane looked up from the floor, Ricky was just talking. “All I gotta do is point and *poof* you’re dead. Sometimes I make stuff happen, some good and some bad. It’s easy to start a life and it’s also easy to end a life.” Ricky said kicking Shane lightly. Shane looked at Ricky’s face, it was changing. “I know things I shouldn’t know. I know things humans don’t. I know everyone's rights and wrongs.” Ricky said kicking Shane a bit harder. “I’m a god, I am the one people fear. I’m not a man or woman, I am a god. I know more about you then you know about yourself.” Ricky said kicking down on Shane harder. Shane groaned pain shot through his body. “What else will it take for you to realize I was worth worshipping?” Ricky asked setting his foot down. A bright light filled the room, it blinded Shane. The only thing Shane could feel is something next to him move and pick him up by his hair. “At first I was just going to let you pass, but you questioned my godliness.” Ricky said smiling at a very scared Shane. “Do you wanna know why I did anything?” Ricky asked Shane. Shame tried to move out of Ricky’s grip. He couldn’t. “Do you still want to know why you need to worship me?” Ricky snarled at the man in his hands. “N-no!” Shane manages to croak out. Fear could be seen on Shane’s face, that was the only emotion Shane could feel. “Was that a ‘no’? If it was you need to speak louder.” Ricky said gripping Shame’s neck harder, Shane was turning blue. “No!” Shane shouted once more sounding louder. Ricky smiled, then dropped Shane onto the floor. Shane was on the floor breathing hard, he touched his neck, surely they were bruised. “There you go, now I have something else to say.” Ricky said sitting down and taking a sip of water. Shane looked at the god’s feet, they were scaly. “Not talking? I still want to hear you scream ‘no!’” Ricky said smiling down at the pitiful mortal. “Next time when you pray to me, remember that I always know what you are thinking. You can’t escape me, I’m everywhere.” Ricky said standing up. Shane looked up, he could see more scales on the god’s body. “My name is Maker and I won’t stop messing with you.” Ricky said slowly shrinking. All was left was a pile of clothes and a knot of snakes. The knot disbanded, only leaving one snake in front of Shane. “His name is Night, this should make up for Goldsworth.” The horrible voice from the Maker filled the air. The Black Mamba stared at Shame, and Shame stared back. “Let's get you to your cage, I think you need to rest.” Shane said picking up the Black Mamba. The only person that needs to rest is Shame, but who is he to put himself above his snake? He just hopes to never encounter Maker ever again in his life.


	28. The Party That Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof never thought I would be back  
> Tyler and Jonathan are back!  
> TW: Suicide, Death, Sad

A high school is a place meant to learn. A high school isn’t a place meant to die in. Ryan remembers it like it was yesterday, the dismissal bell still rings in Ryan’s ears. The looks from teachers and students alike fill his head. He remembers the cold metal in his hand, the one he used at home. He remembers closing his eyes one last time, only to open in another place. Ryan can taste something metallic filled in his mouth. Right, he did a disgusting way of getting rid of himself. He looked down at himself, a red stain was everywhere. He tried getting up, pain shot through his arms. He looked at his arms, long open cuts were littered here and there on his arms. So he actually did it, that’s something new. Ryan sat on the bathroom tiles like he was waiting for someone. That someone was dressed in black and had very long legs. Ryan looked up at the tall male, he had to be at least 8ft tall. The tall man didn’t say anything, the aura around him felt depressed. The tall man held his hand out, and Ryan took it. Even standing up, Ryan felt smaller than the man. A light consumed the room, only to die out a few minutes later. Ryan was now in clean clothes, it was the same one like earlier but cleaner. The cuts on Ryan’s wrist are now clean, still there but not as dirty. “You left too early, but I can’t send you back.” The tall man said. “Your case is the same as anyone else, but this wasn't supposed to happen to you. But like I said, you can’t go back.” The tall man said walking to a door. Ryan followed the man, not knowing what to do. “I can’t leave you alone, come with me.” The tall man said holding the door open for Ryan. Ryan walked through the oak door and the tall man closed the door. The room is black, no lights could be seen. “You may be wondering who I am, if not, I’m still going to tell you.” The tall man said pulling a lighter out. “My name is Death or what you may call me Shane.” The tall man said walking away from Ryan. “I already know your name, Ryan.” Death said stopping for Ryan. “You don’t look like someone who would be Death,” Ryan said for the first time. “Thought you couldn't speak for a second, good thing you didn’t swallow a razor.” Death said laughing to himself. Ryan just watched and awkwardly chuckled. It was weird talking with death, who know he had a sense of humor. But for Ryan, it was awkward especially when he just died ten minutes ago. “Not good? At least I tried.” Death said walking to a Victorian style door. “Anyways, I’m going to leave you here. Try to mingle?” Death said handing Ryan a book. “This has some stuff about your life and all that, I’m supposed to give one to everyone who dies. Yours is like a cliffhanger.” Death said looking down at Ryan. “I’ll come back when I figure what to do with you.” Death says opening the door to Ryan. From what Ryan could hear, it sounded like a party. Ryan walked through the door clutching the door. The smell of weed and alcohol fills Ryan's nose. The room was full of life, well the undead kind. Ryan was now in some sort of party clothes. He spotted an empty booth across the room, maybe that's where he will be sitting. He could see people drinking wine, beer, soda, and water like it was nothing. Music filled the room, it was a huge dead party. Once he made it to the empty booth, a person walked right up to his booth. “Hey, I’m Tyler, you look new!” Tyler said in a happy tone. “Ryan.” Ryan said looking down. “Hey, you feel good? We could ask the DJ to turn the music up, or maybe you need something to drink.” Tyler said sitting down across of Ryan. “No, it's not that, Maybe food? I don’t know?” Ryan said looking up to face Tyler. His face looked burnt, but his eyes still burn. “Okay, wait here. How about nachos? They make good nachos.” Tyler said walking away from the booth. Ryan knew it will be a while till he sees Tyler, so he opens the book Death gave him. The first thing he sees is a hospital, the hospital he was born in. It showed every important point in his life. From his first steps, first kiss, first school dance, everything to do with him even his sadness. Then he heard a knocking on the table, he looked up and saw Tyler with somebody else. “Ryan, I brought the nachos and some water! Oh, and I also brought my friend.” Tyler said placing the food in front of Ryan and sat down. “Thank you, Tyler,” Ryan said reaching for the water. “Okay! This is Jonathan, he’s also new.” Tyler said introducing the other guy to Ryan. “Hey, I’m Ryan, you can sit down if you want,” Ryan said scooting over. Jonathan looked like every other guy you would see, a normal face, brown hair, brown eyes, but something about him made Ryan want to protect him. “Anyway, both of you are new, how was it back on Earth?” Tyler asked taking a sip from his water. Ryan looked at Jonathan and Jonathan at Ryan. “Well, I didn't do well on that place. My family was worse.” Jonathan said sipping on his water. “Why? What happened?” Tyler asked in a concerned way. “When did you die?” Jonathan asked trying to ignore Tyler’s question. “Oh, 1948, I was fighting for something, but that went wrong. Back in the days, no one likes change. But did it change?” Tyler asked looking at both Ryan and Jonathan. “What were you fighting for?” Ryan asked Tyler. “I died fighting for my lifestyle, I didn’t know what I was doing was wrong. Can’t men just lie with other men?” Tyler asked looking down at his hands. “My family told everyone about me, a mob showed up at my house, smoke poured into my room, I was burned alive.” Tyler said showing Jonathan and Ryan the scars on his hands. Silence fell between the three dead boys. “I’m sorry.” Ryan apologized, Jonathan just looks down. Tyler just laughs and asked, “Don’t worry about it, I did my part what about you boys? How did you die?” Both boys looked down wondering who will go first. “I was walking home from the college I go to and was jumped.” Jonathan began looking at both Tyler and Ryan. “I know who jumped me, I kissed him before at a party.” Jonathan said looking down. “At first it was just shouting, this it was fist fighting, then they pulled out a knife. I don’t know who did but they did.” Jonathan said lifting up his shirt. Tyler gasped at the sight and started to get teary eyed. “They stabbed me 39 times, but you could only see 12 on my stomach.” Jonathan said pulling his shirt down not wanting Tyler and Ryan to see anymore. “Ryan, what’s your story?” Jonathan asked trying the divert the attention from him to somebody else. “School bathroom, razor blade, a suicide.” Ryan said just trying to get it out. “Death said I was a ‘special’ case or something.” Ryan said finishing up his water. “Wait, you talked to Death? He speaks?” Tyler asked finishing the nachos. “Why? Are we supposed to talk to him? I tried, he handed me a book about ‘How To Talk For Dummies’ and my life book. So I think Death is pretty chill.” Jonathan said pulling the second book out. Tyler laughed and grabbed the book, “You do need this and probably Ryan too.” Jonathan got up holding the empty dish of nachos, “I’m going to go get more, do you guys want anything else?” Tyler shook his head, “I’m good, Ryan?” Ryan was going to say something until the music stopped. “Do we have a ‘Ryan Bergara’? Ryan, you are needed at the door.” The DJ announced going back to playing music. Tyler looked at Ryan with a questionable stare. “Well, guess I’m going now, it was nice meeting you.” Ryan said taking one last sip from his water. Ryan grabbed his book and gave Tyler one last hug. “I am sure going to miss you.” Tyler said hugging back. Ryan made his way to the door only to be stopped by Jonathan. “It’s sad that you’re leaving, why can’t you stay longer?” Jonathan asked handing Ryan a water bottle. “I don’t know how to give you the answer you want, but I have to go now, see ya, Jon.” Ryan said shaking Jon’s hand and giving him a hug. Ryan continued to walk to the door, seeing that the one looking for him is Death. All Death does is open the door, Ryan looking back before walking through the door. “I talked to the main man, she said to take you somewhere.” Death said walking with Ryan. “She wanted your story to continue somewhere else less wild.” Death said walking to a golden door. “This is where you will stay, Emotion.” Death said handing Ryan a key. “Emotion?” Ryan asked looking at the key. “She wants you to be Emotion, with what she saw from you, it makes sense.” Death said handing a box to Ryan. “I think this is a good way to continue a story.” Death said walking away from the golden door. Ryan, now Emotion, unlocked the golden door and walked inside. It was a plain room with everything you need to live. Emotion placed the box on his bed, knowing he might need it later. Maybe he can go back to the party because he knows that the party will still be going.


	29. Yes, Can You Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I'm actually uploading something?? Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably won't last 😘😘

“911, what’s your emergency?” Was the question Ryan asked every day. He was a 911 operator in Texas, how did he go from California to Texas? Usually, he would get calls from middle-aged women complaining about somebody taking a parking spot. But the one he got on that Thursday was sure something. Something he wouldn't forget.  
“911, what’s your emergency?” Ryan asked.  
“I need help, my friend has been shot.” A male voice said from the other side.  
“Where has your friend been shot?” Ryan asked staying calm, this was his first time getting a call like that.  
“He’s been shot in the chest.” The male said slightly panicking tone.  
“Sir, are you hurt?” Ryan asked hoping that the other person isn’t hurt.  
“No? My friend is the only one badly hurt.” The male voice said to the 911 operator.  
“What’s your address? I’ll send an ambulance at your way.” Ryan said typing up a report.  
“It’s 936 Century Parkville Drive, he’s having trouble breathing.” The male said in a panicked tone. From what Ryan knows from that information, it was near the place he is staying.  
“Okay, sir, I’m going to need your name and the name of your friend,” Ryan said trying hard to help this man.  
“My friend’s name is Shane and ----.” The male answered. Ryan couldn’t hear the other name the male gave him, just the name of the friend.  
“Do you know who shot him?” Ryan asked going through questions he needs to ask.   
“Yeah, our other friend shot him. He shot him and ran off. Oh my God.” The male said in a quiet tone as if trying to tell Ryan a secret.  
“Sir, can you give me an update on your friend?” Ryan asked already informing the closest hospital near the location. He was worried about what that ‘Oh my God’ was about.  
“His breathing is slowing, I’m trying to keep him awake. I think he is going to die.” The male said. Ryan could hear shuffling from the other side.  
“Do you see the weapon nearby?” Ryan asked.  
“Yes, it’s on the ground. Is the ambulance coming?” The male answered and asked the 911 operator.  
“Yes, it’s on your way. Stay near your friend but keep your ears open for the paramedics.” Ryan said trying to calm the unknown male on the other side.  
“Uh, my friend stopped responding to me.” The male said in a quieter voice. This made Ryan panic.  
“Sir, is he breathing?” Ryan asked in an urgent tone.  
“Yes, but he isn’t awake. Oh my God, he is bleeding more.” The male said, panic swiping through the phone.  
“Sir, you have to apply pressure to the opening wound,” Ryan said trying to help save a life from his desk.  
“I can’t.” The male said.  
“Sir, your friend is dying, you need to help him,” Ryan said trying to convince the man to help his dying friend.  
“I can’t because I can’t feel my hands.” The male said informing the operator of his problem.  
“Sir, can you at least try? Your friend still has a chance.” Ryan said trying to get the male to help.  
“My friend can’t feel his legs or hands. Oh my God. Help. Please help. He’s back.” The male said his tone getting higher.   
“S----! Go away! Stop hurting me! No! S----, please stay away! No, drop it, plea--” The phone cut off. Ryan sat in shock at his desk, the bleeping from the phone ringing through his headset. Fear was in his veins. What happened to the mysteries male? What happened to Shane? Well, Ryan got his answer three days later in his home.  
“Man Calls 911 After He Dies”  
“Shane Madej, 25, Was Found Dead In His Home”  
“Maybe It Was His Last Attempt Of Life Or Was It Supernatural?”  
Those were the headlines that day, Ryan couldn’t blame himself, it wasn’t his fault. Ryan just had a conversation with a dead person. A dead person called 911.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane died again, but how???  
> Easy.  
> He shot himself, and his 'ghost' called 911.  
> It sounded better in my head.  
> The last part meant he finally died.


	30. number 39 -Robot 2.0 AU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Tyler are back ;0  
> this could be called an upgrade to the last robot au  
> plus we got a new character

It was dark. Then it was numbers. Then there was a voice. 

“And we are online.”

Male, in his mid-20s, tired.

“Okay, William, write this down: August 8th, 1845, this is our 39th try at  _ this _ and we did  _ it _ .” The male said to the other person in the room.

“Dr. Madej, it’s online but is it working?” Another one, William, asked. Madej is his name, he made me online? He made online so I must be working. I believe I’m working.

“Dr. Gomez, can you help Mr. William?” Madej asked the last person in the room, Dr. Gomez.

“Come on, Jon, let's get some coffee. Celebratory coffee.” Dr. Gomez said holding a pair of keys in front of Mr. William’s face. 

I could hear steps and a door slam shut. I could hear another pair of steps walking towards me. I don’t know what to do, what am I supposed to do? I don’t know whether or not I can do anything. I don’t even know how I look like, or whatever I am supposed to be.

“Alright buddy, you’re online but not ‘awake’. Let’s figure out how to turn you on.” Dr. Madej said in front of me. My name is buddy? No, my name isn’t buddy. I don’t have a name. I want a name.

“Can you even hear me?” Dr. Madej asked no one but me.

Yes, I could hear him but I have no way to answer. Do I have a voice to answer him anyway? From what I could hear a door opened again. Frantic footsteps followed.

“Shane! Did you really make one that went online?” The male voice said.

“Yes, I did! It’s that I don’t know if it’s responsive.” Dr. Madej, Shane, answered the other male.

“You’re lucky that I have  _ this _ .” The voice said holding a small metal box.

“Ryan you smart man, just plug it in the computer and sit back,” Shane said moving a chair out for Ryan.

I could hear typing. I could still hear but everything felt odd.

“Is it supposed to turn off?” Ryan asked the doctor.

“Maybe? This is the furthest we ever have gotten.” Dr. Madej said.

“Okay, we are at 84% done with the upload. I swear to anybody in the sky, if this doesn’t work I’m flushing my engineering degree down the toilet.” Ryan said sighing.

“Whatever, you and I both know you wouldn’t do that. It’s at 94% now.” Dr. Madej says to Ryan.

I hear something go off.

“Holy shit,” Ryan said.

I could hear movement, it was a very close movement.

“Shane, I think it moved its hand,” Ryan whispered to Shane.

Did I move my hand? I have a hand which means I have an arm. I can move. Moving my arm up and down.

“Oh my God, it’s moving its arm.” Dr. Madej says pointing out the obvious.

“What do we do when it opens its eyes?” Ryan asked the doctor.

Eyes? I have eyes? I could move them, that’s how they work. I wonder how they look like.

“We haven’t gone that far, we don’t know how it will react to us.” Dr. Madej says moving away from the computer.

I want to react to them. I want to see them. I want to see the doctors. I want to see Mr. William and Ryan. I want to see who made me.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” Dr. Madej asked me.

I moved my hand up and down, my arm moved with it.

“You can move your head you know,” Ryan said moving closer.

I started tilting my head left and right. Moving my head in a circular motion. I shook my head a bit. All of this felt wired.

“Can you try opening your mouth? Eyes?” Dr. Madej asked.

I tried opening my mouth, it felt odd. I could feel the cold air entering my mouth. I closed my mouth and moved my head lower then back up. I could hear a door open and loud talking.

“Ryan, good to see you, man.” Mr. William said to Ryan.

“So how do you like the robot? Pretty cool right?” Dr. Gomez asked Ryan.

“It’s cool. You guys did a good job at programming it.” Ryan said to Mr. Gomez and Dr. William.

“I did design them after all.” Mr. William said to Ryan.

“You guys missed a lot of things,” Dr. Madej says to the pair.

“Like what?” Mr. William asked.

“It’s responsive and can move its upper torso. We don’t know if it can see or speak yet.” Dr. Madej says.

I move my head side to side, I hear a gasp come from Dr. William and a squeal from Mr. Gomez.

“Can you open your eyes.” Dr. William asked me.

I tried opening them, no luck. I open my mouth and shut it.

“I think it tried to say something. Think and it will come out.” Ryan said trying to help.

I wonder what I say to them, it worried me.

“Come on, I know you can do it,” Ryan said trying to help.

“Okay.” That was the first word I ever said. It sounded nice, it wasn’t too bad or too good, it was okay. I am okay. 

“Ryan! You made them speak! Not made them but more pushed it.” Mr. Gomez said moving closer to me.

“All we need is to see if the legs and eyesight work and then we are done.” Dr. Madej said writing something down.

“We need to give them a name. This is the first one to make it this far, we need to name them.” Mr. Gomez said placing a hand on my arm.

“What kind of name should we give them? Tyler you did design them so you choose.” Dr. Madej said looking at Mr. Gomez.

“I don’t know, maybe Carlin? Carlin sounds like a nice name.” Mr. Gomez said in response to Dr. Madej.

“How about Buddy?” Dr. William asked over Mr. Gomez.

“It has to be Alpha, you know because they were the first one to actually make it,” Ryan said trying to talk over the two.

“First of all, I said Tyler, not Jonathan or Ryan.” Dr. Madej says pushing the three apart.

That’s right I don’t have a name. Names give people importance. Importance makes people who they are. Names.

“Let's keep it at Carlin and that's that with names.” Dr. Madej said rubbing his head.

I have a name. I have a name. I am important.

“Important,” I said moving my fingers at Dr. Madej.

“Did they just call you important? Because that was awesome.” Dr. William said patting Dr. Madej’s back.

“It doesn’t matter. Take them down from there.” Mr. Gomez said pointing at Carlin.

I could feel something getting pushed off me. I could feel hands on my sides and pull me off my place. They stand me up but I couldn’t move.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you supposed to move?” Ryan asked Carlin.

“I’m wrong. No working legs. No working eyes. I’m wrong.” I said falling forward onto the cold floor.

“You’re not wrong, just flawed. Everyone is flawed. Come on guys pick them up.” Dr. Madej said helping Carlin up.

I am human for being flawed. The end of the beginning is here. The story is still going on. I am Carlin. I am made for one thing and I fulfilled it.


End file.
